Luigi's Mansion: Tale of the Haunted Residence
by Koji
Summary: Unaware of the demented scheme of his mansion's inhabitants, Luigi steps right into his worst nightmare. The Boos spread the scent of blood that looms over mansion and draw Luigi to them, promising him a very comfortable stay he'll never forget.....
1. Luigi claims his price

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: Blah..blah...blah..you know the rest. I don't own Luigi, the Boos, Mario,   
and etc. They all go to Nintendo. This is just another shot of my writing.  
  
Author's Note: I'm gonna modify the story from Luigi's Mansion. So don't be surprised   
if it doesn't correspond to the game. But, I am gonna use some parts that they did not had   
in the official release. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Luigi Claims His Grant Price  
  
  
(Read Luigi's Mansion with music at: http://saiiko.tripod.com/kojiscoffeebreak/id12.html)  
  
  
It was a pretty warm day, considering the fact that it was about late October. The blended   
colors of comfort and joy were kissing the tress goodbye until the time of rebirth would   
take its course. Their unified beauty flowed within the crisp wind of the coming winter as   
they touched every roof in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was chilly outside, yet it didn't   
keep him from staying home. It was never known, that this decision he had just made,   
was about to challenge his life that he will never forget.  
  
" This is great! I would've never though of ever being so lucky! " The tall plumber in   
green, also known as the eternal undercover Luigi, was walking down the path that would   
lead him to his new home. He and his older brother Mario, who was in deed, the very   
well known hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, live together in a reasonable house. Though   
most of the time, he found himself left behind when Mario was called upon saving the   
kingdom from its eternal enemy, King Bower Koopa. Before he left his current residence,   
Luigi informed Mario about the incredible news in the mail.  
  
*~*~*~ couple hours ago~*~*~*  
  
" Mario? This is Luigi. Guess what! I've won myself a real mansion! Isn't it neat? "   
breathed Luigi against the phone, as he excitedly paced around the house. " Anyway, I'd   
like to go check it out. So, would you mind joining me? "   
  
" You sound very happy, little brother, " chuckled Mario on the other end in the   
plumber's office.  
  
" Of course I do! Well, wouldn't you be, if you opened your mailbox and found out that   
you won something really, " he thought for a moment, " unusual? "  
  
" Maybe Waluigi's pulling you leg again. Like last time when you were granted a special   
flower that turned out to be a piranha plant. " The image of the vicious plant popping out   
of the wrapped box appeared in his mind. " Ha! You should've seen your face! It was   
priceless! " Mario acted out Luigi's gapping expression and was now head over banging   
on the desk, laughing like a maniac, while Luigi slightly turned red of embarrassment.  
  
" Hahaha.....very funny, " commented Luigi sarcastically. " How was I supposed to   
know?! You didn't notice it either! " He was still laughing and Luigi gave in and joined   
him at the joke.  
  
" If you're wondering about where the place is, it's supposed to be near Forever Forest."   
There was a pause and this bothered Luigi a little. " Mario? "  
  
" How'd you get the mansion anyway? "   
  
" Oh, a contest, " replied Luigi with ease. " Listen, let's talk about it later. I've got the   
soup boiling over here! I'll see you at the mansion! Bye! " *Hangs up!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
People around Toad Town told numerous stories about the purple jungle of eternity. The   
trees of at this spot grew very close to each other. And because the leaves were so thick,   
nameless and unknown species housed this habitat, who loved the darkness and night air.   
Regardless of how sunny or hot the day would be, Forever Forest was the home of   
sovereign silence. It was the perfect place for the dead to scare the life out of victims.   
Though some get lucky, most people that would enter this forest would easily get lost and   
this is exactly what happened to our hero of this tale.  
  
" Hooot--hoot-hoot. " echoed the feathered night, along with the rustling of deceased   
leaves, that ripped apart from the smiling trees.  
  
The glance of light reluctantly died away with every step he took, as the younger brother   
walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Without the presence of another person, Luigi   
became aware of the uncomfortable pressure of his complaining heart. " Why....do I   
have this feeling, that someone or something is watching me? " He stopped for a moment   
and looked around. All he could see were black trees whose greedy fingers were waving   
against some of the dense bushes.  
  
" Man! This place needs light and some serious cutting! I can barely see my hand! " He   
brought up his glove, and despite the white coloring, it was still too dark to see! A hoarse   
yell shot across the sky, which caused Luigi to clutch his emerald green hat.  
  
" I.....I don't like this forest! Maybe, ....I should've gone with Mario," whimpered Luigi.   
  
" Nah, I'll be fine. I...hope. It wouldn't surprise me if Mario got lost too. I can do this!   
Even if my compass doesn't work! " urged the plumber to himself, as his body continued   
down the path. However something was strange. The compass was spinning like crazy   
and thus it was unable to point its location. It was as if the forest itself, forbid the use of   
guidance.   
  
Luigi pulled out a map and placed his finger on an area that was defined as Forever   
Forest. There was a path leading out just beyond a barrier of thorns. " If I am not   
mistaken, this will lead me up to the mansion. All right! I can finally-" *KNACK*  
  
Suddenly a cracking noise vibrated the lone air behind him. "What? " He spun around   
and just as quickly as it came, it faded away. He shifted his head to the right and to the   
left like he was searching for something in the greenery. A weary feeling overcame him   
and he fastened his pace on a dirty trail. Again, the rustling returned and it grew louder   
with each second passing by. Luigi made no doubt and command his shoes to make a run.   
He was right! Something appeared out from the dark! By the heavy hammering it gave to   
the ground and the filled breathing, Luigi could imagine the creature that was eying him.   
Powerful claws and razor sharp teeth that were stained with the blood of its last prey.   
Who knows when it had its last meal? It surely would be overjoyed to put its grip on a   
nice Italian plumber. It roared the vision of a nightmare in attempt to frighten the young   
brother.   
  
Luigi didn't dare to scream, not because he would look like a "fraity cat", but because of   
not wishing to attract more attention from other unwanted company.  
  
If he hadn't glued his eyes, he would've realized that he was dashing right into a barrier   
full of thorns. " Ah!!! Oh no! " screamed Luigi as he crossed his arms to protect his face   
and jumped against the pile of green needles. His body popped out of the forest and   
tumbled over onto the cold ground.   
  
He immediately pushed himself up and expected the beast to break through the thorns.   
Strangely enough, it didn't! The yell was gone, the noise, the image, it all disappeared!  
His hand reached up to his racing heart. * WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?! *   
puzzled Luigi in his mind.   
  
" W~E~E~G~I~E....!! " An eerie scream rang in Luigi's ear.   
  
" M- Mario? " trembled the young hero at the abnormal sound.   
  
But just as he thought that the commotion could not get any worse, the screeching of a   
raven that flew past his nose, heated his brain once again.  
  
" WOAH! " Luigi stumbled over and eyed the bird that nestled itself on a dried branch   
aside another raven. " Is this? Oh no! Give me a break! " He was now looking at the   
HUGE shadow behind the birds. It was a large gloomy mansion on top of an abandoned   
hill. A silvery moon howled at this discovery along with the fading yell of Mario's call   
for help. The trees were now more than happy to greet their visitor since the birth of   
Forever Forest.  
  
Was this supposed to be his grant price? An ancient building in the middle of a freaky   
forest? It must be a dream! No, it wasn't a dream! It was a nightmare that became   
true.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this! To tell the truth, I put this together   
around night time. -_-. Now wasn't this perfect timing? Anyway, should I continue   
this? I am not so sure because, I am a little too heavy on descriptions. Or is it okay?   
I'd be happy to hear some opinions. ^-^ 


	2. Be our guest

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Be our guest.......  
  
Luigi felt a cruel chill swooping by as he slowly made his way toward his new yet   
unpleasant mansion. The main gate wasn't much better than the forest. As the blue flames   
flicked by the gentle wind, they guided the route up to the "NOT- welcome" main door   
mattress.   
  
Green mold that covered stone plates with past stories dug into the front yard and Luigi   
froze for a second. Something really awaking was going on.  
  
" My eyes are not torturing me! I could've sworn that, that thing had just moved! " He   
gripped his hands together, tightly holding onto his flashlight. He could feel goose bumps   
rising above his skin. "I....I must be seeing things.. My mind's going crazy on me. "   
  
"I heard Mario's voice earlier, so ought to be around here...."  
  
Eventually, Luigi entered the mansion and found himself, standing in the foyer.  
There were two stairways, one on the left and the other on the right that lead up to   
another door. What was quite notable were the many candle holders and the chandeliers   
that were hanging from the ceiling, which tiny crystals rang at the slightest movement.   
  
M~~~a~~~r~~~i~~~o!!!! " exclaimed Luigi. Nothing answered his call but the   
showering darkness of the main hall. In front of him was a door tangled with unusually   
large white spider webs, which silently flashed in a dripping wave.   
  
" I wonder what that is, " he slowly walked across the dusty floor and reached his arm   
toward the web to examine it, but then pull back . "......better not get to close to that. "   
  
A cold wind fought its way through a slit in the main door carrying black crispy leaves   
into the hall in a rotating circle. Apparently, the young plumber forgot to shut it. Just   
then, Luigi felt the presence of an individual behind him. His heart rate went up and the   
excitement took over him so that he obediently spun a half circle and..  
  
" A-H...AHHHHHHH! W----WH----WHA----WHAT IS THAT!!!?!? " stuttered the now   
frightened hero. Out of nowhere, appeared a puppet hanging in the air. The drumming   
thunder from outside rumbled the sky, indicating an upcoming storm. The room flashed   
by light of the volts and the shadows began to dance. In the marionette's hand tightly   
clutched, were a key and a piece of demolished paper.  
  
Luigi reluctantly took them and read the message. It was impossible to understand its   
words, because most of the ink and pieces were ripped or had faded through age. All he   
could figure out were the following words;  
  
" Parlor--2nd floor--key "  
  
" Must be referring to this. " Luigi held up the key, concluding that it must've been for   
the Parlor located on the 2nd floor.  
  
He opened the door and entered into the purple lighted room. Once again, triples of   
candle sticks were the only lights. Luigi's body began to shake and to make things worse,   
the fun was just about to begin.....  
  
The door of the parlor slammed shut! As it mystically sealing itself with another pack of   
electrocuting spider webs, it automatically sealed Luigi's attempt to escape along with it.   
He was trapped! The victim was shocked by the sudden action and tripped. He sat on the   
ground as he stared at the door in horror.   
  
"This isn't normal! Doors like these don't occlude with oversized spider webs nor do   
dolls start to emerge out of the air! " Yelled Luigi through his mind. Cold sweat came   
flowing down his cheeks.   
  
Then, Luigi heard un-earthy noises scribbling and mischief laughter around the room.   
What made these noises was best to be left unknown, but the writings that were left   
behind were the things that bothered him the most.   
  
Luigi's eyes widened in horror. On the wall, were ghostly inscription tainted all over the   
furniture. Blood from the writing soaked the soft floor with every heart beat passing by.   
He dryly spoke each word he could read. But then his lips refused to give the message   
that came together from this trace.   
  
" Whoever enters this mansion...... shall be our eternal guest.  
We welcome you to your new home.   
And we hope that you endure the dark, because they love the night....."   
  
Suddenly, the walls began to speak on their own with each phrase from a different voice.  
  
"Every single one that dared to come...." Luigi waited.  
"Belong to us now....." His body flinched.  
"And you are next......" His breath became short.  
"They are coming after you...." Luigi turned.  
"They will scare you...." He looked around  
"They will torture you.". He became lost.   
"And they will kill you..." He felt defenseless.  
"Are you afraid, little man? Are you? "  
  
More and more dreaded words and voices emerged at every side and corner of the 4-  
walled room. Luigi couldn't control it anymore, he was trembling like crazy, but the   
agony went on....  
  
"There's no way out...."  
"No hiding and no escape...."  
"You shall be our next piece to our collection!"  
"Enjoy your stay, BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN!!!!!"   
  
Along with a bolt of lighting striking the clouds, stoke a fading orange phenomenon's   
structure of an abnormal creature.  
  
If he would've lost, all that blood racing through his veins, he would've passed out and   
never wake up.   
  
"A.....??!!!" Luigi's scream replaced his exclamation. "G---GHO----GHOST!!!!! "  
  
"BOO!!! "  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Mario's only brother as he ram through the   
Parlor door which apparently wasn't sealed any longer.   
  
Luigi was on the ground. He forced himself up and realized 3 orange ghosts with long   
fangs which longed for a drink of his fear. They erratically flowed toward him and Luigi   
backed to the stair railing.   
  
"Ge.--- Get away from me!!! " he whimpered. He climbed onto the banister, and just   
before those greedy supernatural could touch him, Luigi gave a push and slid down the   
wooden railing on his feet. One of the orange ghosts attempted to grab him by his   
overalls, but at a curve of the course, it snatched the air instead.   
  
Luigi flew off at the end of the ride and landed once again on the cold floor on his back.   
His eyes were looking at the ceiling. He had hit his head and for a brief moment, he felt   
shaky. But now, the chandelier came racing down at him! With quick reflexes, Luigi   
rolled toward side where of the web coated door from earlier, barely avoiding it.   
  
The crystals of the chandeliers shattered and pieces of glass lay across the whole foyer.   
His reflections rose along with him as he caught up with his breathing and tried to ease   
down. His heart and nerves were extremely exhausted.  
  
By now, all three ghosts were floating above him. Luigi could exactly phase their words   
through their wicked grin.   
  
" We have you now......"  
  
What happened in just 30 minutes, felt like eternity. It was too much for him to handle.   
His fatigue overwhelmed him and his fate was handed over to the supernatural.  
  
He lost consciousness.......   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Gahhhhhhh!!!!! I'm so tired from writing. You probably realize now that this is   
quite different, huh? I hope, I'm not upsetting someone. ^-^ Any comments?   
Please? But don't flame.... -_- ~Tina aka Koji 


	3. Unleashing the Curse of the Mansion

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Unleashing The Curse Of The Mansion  
  
  
~*~*~*~45 minutes before Luigi came~*~*~*~  
  
Mario arrived at the mansion earlier than expected. He did think that this place was kinda   
creepy after all. But being a person who had faced much more dangers, he believed that   
nothing bad above his ability would happen to him. He was wrong.  
  
"Mama-mia! " remarked Mario, "Luigi won himself one depressing residence!" He   
stepped up to the mansion entrance. "Hm.....door's-a-looked. Might as well   
just....WOAH!" exclaimed Mario when he accidentally stepped on a tiny frame that   
caused the floor beneath him to open up.   
  
After a short ride, Mario landed on a stack of old rags. He got up and dusted himself of.  
"Great! I lost my flashlight. Now what? Ewe...I think I stepped on something gooey! "   
In the dark, he shook his boots and with a ripping scratch of a match, he returned a weak   
glow of light to the room.  
  
"By the looks of this, must be the-a-washroom or something. " He continued walking and   
down a set of stairs that was the only other way out. It led to a lower level of the mansion.   
  
"AHHH! WH--WHAT THE HELL?! " Mario was caught by surprise by a collection of   
bones and pieces or ribs spread along the ground at the end of the stairs in yet another   
light-lacking room. He also noted the chucks of rocks that probably belonged to a human   
statue. Mario began to examine along the walls for an exit, and that is when he came   
across a certain door......  
  
"What's-a-this?" He noticed the strange sign in a forgotten language inscribed on one of   
the boards of the odd framing. For all the nails and wooden plates hammered across it   
and the chains and locks wrapped around it, the door was practically an unbreakable   
barrier.   
  
A familiar scent filled his nose. " What's that smell? Is that....gasoline?" Strangely   
enough, the door was soaked with a flammable liquid. "Probably, someone was trying to   
open up this door. I wonder what-a-is in there? Not the exit" He turned to look for   
another way out, without realizing that his fire match had reached its end.  
  
" Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" yelped Mario waving his finger. Unfortunately, the small   
sparks were enough to set his very location on fire.  
****KABOOM!!! CRACKLE-CRACKLE ****   
  
Luckily, he jumped just seconds before the explosion. Once the clouds cleared, Mario   
carefully lighted another match. Though it was rather unnecessarily, for a ghostly gleam   
within the depths past the trashed door, gave a new light.  
  
Indefinite pairs of tiny red eyes laid their vision on him. Their stare was more than   
enough to freeze the plumber. Before Mario even flinched, the numbers of eyes rose and   
grew larger, indicating their advancing motion. The swarm of Boos tackled Mario to the   
ground. He wildly struggled, but to no avail. His body was subdued as the gassy crowd   
rejoiced in a union of laughter.  
  
"Get you're filthy hands of me!!" Mario gave another attempt to break free, but they just   
continued their joy over his pathetic effort with their abnormal dance of their light.   
The group suddenly silenced and in front of Mario, a line of Boos stepped to the sides,   
revealing another Boo. Apparently, he wore a ruby red crown on his head and looked   
very different from the others by his cold blue eyes that caught Mario's attention and of a   
fade memory.   
  
One of the Boos came up to him. "My king, it seems that we have.... a special visitor."  
He moved aside, allowing the leader to see the plumber in person.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the great Italiano, Mario! I never thought I'd ever see you again.   
Remember me? It's been a long time since we last meet in battle." His pale face curved   
into a sly smirk. "I have thirst for revenge ever since then."   
  
"Who the hell are you!? I don't remember you! To me, you all look the same, like big   
ugly volleyballs!"  
  
"Shut up your trap, you swine! How dare you speak your ill tongue to King Boo!"  
The crowd's anger grew and started a pool of mixed conversation. The leader raised his   
arm and in an instant they became quiet.   
  
"Of course you don't recall me. In your whole entire life, you didn't even lay knowledge   
of whom you trampled on, or more less your enemies."  
  
"Why should I, to the likes of you?!" Bellowed Mario with another violent struggle.   
"You all are nothing, but underlings of Bowser!"  
  
"DEAD WRONG!!" Boomed King Boo. "Maybe we are, maybe we're not. It doesn't   
matter to me. All that I care for is enduring this perfect opportunity of sweet vengeance   
on you, and your chicken-headed brother!"  
  
"You leave Luigi out of this!"  
  
"And if I don't? Who will stop me? You? " sneered the leader along with the amusement   
of the other Boos. Mario was powerless under the numbers of enemies.   
  
"What... are you going to do with me?"   
  
The ghost purposely remained wordless and Mario automatically read his devastating   
judgment. "See for yourself. Boolicious? When was the last time we had a nice meal?"  
  
*!!!!! No.... the ribs---and bones----on the ground!!!!!* shouted Mario's brain.   
  
"Ah yes, we had one just before a friend of that unfortunate man had sealed us away. I   
have to thank you though, for freeing us form this cursed room."  
All the Boos now revealed their sharp teeth letting saliva drip of their tongue. They   
became starving piranhas, waiting to be fed. King Boo chuckled at this delightful sight.  
  
"I believe my friends can no longer suppress their hungry anymore." At every word King   
Boo spoke, the supernatural became more eager and untamable.   
  
"Take him away. I may have mercy on you, but revenge doesn't know the meaning of   
kindness!!!!"  
  
"No...no....NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Mario was now literally fighting for his life, but he   
had no chance against the tens of Boos who greedily seized him. Mario's fading yells   
across the basement of the haunted mansion drastically begged for a soul to hear.  
  
"Heehehehe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~----*~*~*  
  
"Mario......where are you.........what happened to you........."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I want to thank Jes, Luigi In His Mansion, Robin Lee, GomezB3, Chomp9, and all   
those people who read but didn't drop a message ^_^, for reviewing my story. I   
appreciate it very much. Thank you, all of you.  
  
Ohhhhhhh.....now, I feel all dizzy. Is this a slow start? Did you like this chapter?  
Are you guys *voice turns all dark and evil* S~C~A~R~E~D? :)   
ACK! *Doges flying pointy objects* Okay, okay I was just kidding!!!   
  
Any comments? 


	4. Awake from a Nightmare's Dream

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Awake from a Nightmare's Dream  
  
~*~*~Flashback: 15 years ago~*~*~  
  
A young boy between his 10 years of living stood midway from a window and the   
endless darkness of a dim room. He trembled within this dark confinement and not even a   
soul seemed to care for this matter. "No....s-s-sweat! Nothing's g-g-going to happen to   
me....I'll just...."  
  
"BOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"EGAD!!!!" A humongous shadow popped up from the ground scaring hit witlessly. His   
little gasp of air skipped his scream as they were replaced with running streams of water.  
  
"There, there, com'on! I was just playing with you." The more older boy apologized by   
resting his hand on the sobbing child's shoulder   
  
"You are so mean!" he bellowed, shedding tiny tears down his delicate face. "You know   
exactly that I don't like horror stuff, especially ghosts! I hate you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, little brother. I just couldn't resist it. I'm really sorry." After some time, the   
boy relaxed and stopped his cries. He quietly sat next to his older brother who looked out   
of the window and into the deep night sky. The little boy also pulled his view up, then   
shyly to his sibling.  
  
"Mario?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if it's true?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
He remained quiet for a second until he brought enough courage to address his question.   
"About the ghosts. A-are they real? I mean, are there anything like paranormal monsters   
out there?"  
  
"........ I dunno, at least I think not......"  
  
" Mario, what if they come for us?" The boy's eyes tilted up showing his most disliked   
subject and thought.  
  
"Are you afraid, Luigi? " He asked, sitting up.  
  
"........"  
  
"Let the come! We will whoop their butts so bad they'll cry for their momma!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Weege, don't worry, if you'll be in trouble, I'll be there to back you up," Mario once   
again laid his hand on his young sibling's shoulder. His assuring arms embraced Luigi for   
a promise of safety. "And you will be there to back me up, understand? They don't stand   
a ghost of a chance!"  
  
"You and I, together........" He whispered to the darkness.  
  
~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
He awoke to the sound of falling rain that violently collided into the windows of an old   
shack. "MARIO!!!!!" Luigi's body jumped at the sudden vision he had seized. As cold   
sweat engulfed him, he swore that he heard his brother calling for help. "What just   
happened? Where am I?"  
  
Still feeling dizzy from what occurred, Luigi brought his hand up to his forehead for a   
moment of rest. He looked around his surroundings and concluded that he was no longer   
in the mansion and even better, away from those fearful ghosts trio. Thank God.   
  
"Ah, I see that you are awake now. Are you feeling better, sonny?" came a strange voice   
from the empty air.  
  
The now alarmed boy panicked to the voice that escaped from a bodiless owner. "W-  
Who's there?"  
  
"Down here." At the end of the bed, Luigi glanced upon a short guy in a white lab coat   
with some contorted glasses and a red infected round nose.  
  
"I assume that you have recovered from the attack," Smiled the little aged man. Besides   
the thick wavy strand of white hair sticking out of his head, he was pretty much bold and   
also tooth-bucked.  
  
"Who are you? And where is this place?" asked Luigi, sitting at the edge.  
  
"My name is Professor Elvin Gadd. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.   
  
"Oww.......my head....it hurts," the plumber groaned.   
  
"Not very surprising considering that I found you unconscious in the mansion's parlor.   
You were lucky. It would've been very uncomfortable if those three orange ghosts got   
their hands on you. They are gone for right now. We should be save in my laboratory."  
  
"Laboratory?" His eyes caught a variety of strange gadgets standing around the room.   
Many of them were closely relevant to all sorts of appliances and for unknown uses.   
If he wouldn't have known better, this professor may qualify for a crazy scientist.  
  
  
"Yes, this is where I reside to consume my study on the supernatural." Gadd showed   
Luigi his nifty machinery and some other boring paper work scribbled on documentaries.   
"By the looks of you, you don't seem to be a fella devoted to this."  
  
It certainly wasn't at this time, because he had other thoughts that dearly bothered him.  
"No, it's just. I'm worried. To be honest, I'm...looking for someone. I was supposed to   
meet my brother at the mansion."  
  
"But, why here? Choosing this as your meeting place just got to be the last to decide   
on," The gnome poured a cup of green tee and took a sip. "You are well informed that   
Forever Forest is full of phantoms and other lost spirits. This mansion, " Gadd paused   
and restated his thought. "no, this whole area is haunted by those who used to make a   
home here some decades ago. I wouldn't even live here if I won a huge house in a   
lottery."  
  
The young plumber literally gulped at those words.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh..nothing, " he answered nervously. "It just so happens......never mind. So, have you   
seen my brother? His name is Mario Mario."  
  
"Mario? " He raised his eyebrow. "Say, do you happen to be Luigi?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his younger sibling."  
  
"Hmm, well, I did hear a strange Italian accent coming from the house earlier," Supposed   
the professor, looking out of the weary window.   
  
"That must've been him!" shouted Luigi anxiously.   
  
"Possibly. Now that I think of it, THEY may have been freed after all. Your brother is in   
grave danger so long they are on the loose. That scream can only mean that they must've   
found him."  
  
"You're not telling me that he's..." He was terrified for the fate of the other hero.   
  
"I'm not sure. I, myself have been trying to tame those mischievous ghosts. Sadly to say,   
I failed. My body is too aged to do anything. All I can do is lend a hand. You probably   
can make a better hunter though, since your youth is still fresh. You may still have a   
chance to save him, but be aware that you are dealing with strong ghosts."  
  
Luigi's silence left him alone for a moment of thought. * Me? Hunting for ghosts? What   
if I'm too late? What if that those gruesome creatures already..... I don't even want to   
think what they did to him! *   
The chain of images blurred his mind and Luigi reluctantly allowed them to show more.  
*I've got to be positive! It's alright. He's okay. Mario.....hold on, I'm coming to rescue   
you!*   
"I can do this! Professor, please tell me what I need to do."  
  
"That's the spirit! Now follow me to my main lab. You will need a weapon to defend   
yourself on this journey." Gadd shuffled through a whole bunch of gadgets until..  
"ACK! OH MY GOODNESS!! WHERE IS IT??!!! " Gadd literally screamed his head   
off, jumping like a mad dodo "Oops! Never mind, I found it."   
  
Luigi: *Sweatdrops* Uh....   
  
From the pile of junk he drew something particular. He proudly presented: "This is the   
Poltergust 3000; A genius invention of mine."  
  
"It's... a vacuum." Luigi took the little machine and wore it like a handy backpack with   
the neck in his hand.   
  
"Ah, it may seem so, but it's specialized to catch the supernatural."  
  
"Are you saying that this house appliance can suck up ghosts?" he questioned, not   
believing the scientist.  
  
"You got it sonny! This baby is equipped with all the things you need to get around   
unwanted visitors. It has a reverse and can shoot elemental....  
  
~*BLAM!!!*~ 0_o .........  
  
Gadd's face was covered in black smock when Luigi accidentally pushed the fire switch   
on the vacuum's neck.  
  
"Um...before you embark into the mansion, I think that you ought to undergo a little   
training. Please follow me." Gadd wiped off the dirt and guided him into the training   
room.  
  
In the specialized area, Luigi conducted his first test with the Poltergust 3000. Every   
single ghost that neared him swam within a tidal wind into the vacuum. Though he still   
had some difficulties getting the hang of it, with some aiming, dragging and pulling, he   
managed the deal quite well. Luigi was the born ghostbuster!  
  
Over the monitor, Gadd congratulated the newborn hunter. "Bravo my boy! You were   
great! But, this doesn't mean that this adventure will be a cinch. Now listen, all you need   
to know is you've got to keep your watch. These ghosts are not to be taken lightly."  
  
"I still don't like this whole idea...."  
  
"Would you care to take a look in the gallery? You may find some useful information.   
Besides, I'd like you to show something really special,"  
  
Gadd led Luigi to another section of his underground laboratory, only to be hit by another   
surprise....   
  
"AHHHH!! OH NO!!!! MY PAINTINGS????!!!!! THEY ARE........G-O-N-E!!!!!!!   
BUT! HOW CAN THIS BE?! THEY WERE RIGHT HERE!!" The now panicking   
scientists stumbled over to every side in the room, looking for what's has been stolen.   
But to no luck for each wall's treasure he examined had been taken away or literally   
wiped out.  
  
"The walls, were there originally paintings? They are...empty," Noticed Luigi as he   
passed by the halls.   
  
"Wrong. My gallery used to have the most fascinating paintings you could've ever   
imagined, " A sobbing Gadd walked up from behind and guided his hand across a blank   
painting. "I guess they broke free and are now at large."  
  
"Broke free? How? Paintings can't walk....or do they?" He turned to the tiny man for an   
answer.  
  
"The portraits are actually ghosts. Only in a more concealed form. Oh grieves! My poor   
sour work, gone down the drain! *Sigh* I believe I'll have to deal with it later." The two   
returned to the main lab to consult with the final agenda. "As you explore the mansion   
you will encounter many unusual phenomenons. And things may get rough. Don't be   
afraid. I'll be there to help you. You can contact me using the Gameboy Horror. " He   
handed a small rectangular communication device into the hunter's palm.   
  
Luigi made his way toward the exit stairs.   
  
"Oh and before I forget! " Gadd stopped him for a "tiny" request. "while you will look   
for your brother, do you mind if you could catch any Portrait ghosts you come across?"   
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Ah yes, you see history is repeating itself, sort of."  
  
He turned around. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I once used to be a lad just like you. But Luigi?" Gadd walked across the lab. "I believe   
that you have a problem with paranormal creatures. Am I right?"  
  
The plumber blinked. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Come on! I can tell from a person who fears dead people! Actually, let's say, is witlessly   
afraid of their flowing souls. It's the clattering of your teeth, the shaking in your boots,   
that trembling feeling against your will that tells me that you dislike ghosts. And most   
remarkably, are those anguished eyes of yours...It's as if you lived in that fear for   
years....."  
  
Time paused the moment until Luigi choose to speak.  
  
"I...hate ghosts.....It's always been like that, ever since I ... I was very young. Mario   
always used to scare me so bad that I became restless for a whole entire week! It even   
became a long lasting effect.... "  
  
"It's fear from the past, I assume. Well, have faith Luigi and make sure you are all right.   
If you're in trouble I'll be here to back you up. "  
  
"Those words....." Luigi immediately froze the second he realized that exact phrase that   
escaped Gadd. He was once promised these words some time ago, but the situation   
brought him back to reality.  
  
"Now go find your brother before I fear the worst may happen."  
  
Luigi gave a slow nod and climbed out of the lab.  
  
Outside, Luigi stood in front of the mansion. Filled with fear, yet determination the   
mansion gladly accepted Luigi's new arrival. Again, a horse whisper could be heard in   
the sky.  
  
"Mario....you and I, together.....you'll be okay....... I'll be there to back you up... I   
promise.......as much as you have promised me a long time ago........"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Awe! Man! This chapter is so messed up! I'll tell you why, it's sooooo UGH. Hey it   
turned out better than before, but still! I became so eager that I rushed through!! I   
hope I'll get better with this. If not, I may start to give up on this. WAAHHH!!! -_-" 


	5. A deadly assault against our cadet

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
Hiya people! Yeah, I'm dosing off. *sleeps...ZZZ*   
  
Ok! There's a little surprise I added. You're asking what it is. Well, try to find it   
out! ^--^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5: A Deadly Assault against our Cadet   
  
  
Deep within the blunt darkness of a distant hall tagged a small creature. This winged   
being strolled across the endless halls of the mansion as if it was seeking a certain   
something. Its heavy breath and massive feet brought nearby vases to wobble. So much   
that tiny elemental balls of candle fire hovered to the sides to let the beast pass.   
A prehistoric roar boomed causing the spirits to huddle together in protection, respecting   
this power.   
  
The second our cadet ghostbuster set foot into the eerie residence, he felt the chill return.   
As if the house became immediately aware of his presence, so did everything inside as   
well.  
  
"Professor, " Taking out a small rectangular item. "I'm seriously doubting a vacuum   
cleaner will actually keep these ghosts way. Com' on E. Gadd! A house appliance! I   
probably look like a mobilized maid!!" Luigi's Gameboy Horror buzzed for a second.   
  
"Hey, you're talking about E. Gadd! Trust me. I've worked on ghost theology for 50   
years! I know them by heart now! Besides, I myself used the Poltergust 3000 back in my   
bachelor years."  
  
"I have to say, you got some weird taste." He stared at the P3000, while making his way   
up the stairs. "But, why choosing a vacuum cleaner and not something else?"  
  
"I...eh...heheheh couldn't find other suitable items. " Luigi picked up some weird noises   
behind the professor, then a loud CRASH along with him missing on the screen.  
  
"E. Gadd? You okay? "  
  
"Sure...ouch, " Slowly his hand and his body emerged above the table. " Ou...my   
butt...Hey, get your paws off that!! " More sounds of breaking furniture could be heard.   
"YOUZEE!! Ok, ok!" said E. Gadd hastily. "I'll contact you as soon as I get more   
information on my ....research. In the meantime, take a look around." Then he hung up.  
  
*What the heck is he doing?* Luigi groaned, carefully opening the door to the parlor. He   
nervously scanned the room, but nothing in particular caught his attention, except maybe   
one.....   
  
"How's the situation over there, feller?" Buzzed the device.  
  
"Back already? Well, nothing pretty much...I'm in the parlor. Everything's normal, for a   
room that is. "   
  
All the bloody writings had disappeared and Luigi felt so much more relieved that way.  
"These writings pop out just like they do. There doesn't seem to be anything else. I'll try   
the next -!!!!!!!" The professor didn't catch the last words. Instead he heard another   
outcry of attack. "E.GADD!!!!!"  
  
"Sonny, what's going on?! Luigi? LUIGI!! CAN YOU HEAR ME???" His screen   
suddenly went black. The man violently pounded on the keyboard in hopes it would   
function again. "Jesus Christ! My inventions don't suck this bad!" He pushed and turned   
some button and knobs. "Something must be blocking the transmission! AH! Come' on,   
come'on Luigi! Pick up already!"   
  
Yet all he could make out was a very blurry and tilted first person view from what seems   
to look from under furniture. "Large shadows, are those.....wings? " Not long did E.   
Gadd bother about them when the sound of ripping flesh tore his ears. "Luigi!!" he   
shouted in anxiety. The audio pictured a horrified plumber in sheer panic against the   
hazard of an unidentified tone.  
  
  
  
  
A group of white transparent creatures gathered together.   
  
"Your Majesty. Mario's younger sibling has just entered the mansion." Smirked one of   
the Boos.  
  
"Again? What kind of an idiot is he? After the scare the ghosts gave him he still dares to   
return!?"   
  
"Bootha, humans never learn. Bet all they eat are brainless-gullible soup!  
  
All Boos chuckled. "Who cares! We're gonna have so much fun!"  
  
"He'll be looking for Mr.Meatball. Well, TOO bad, he won't find him!!"  
  
A sarcastic laughter boomed across the room. Then, King Boo's menace voice drew their   
attention.   
  
"Listen up! I am aware that you all are too eager to "play". As your leader, I want you all   
to get the most out of Luigi's imagination of what the true meaning of fear consists! Do   
whatever you like to him. These goons have underestimated and mocked us for the   
longest time now! "  
  
"But, my King. The Poltergust 3000! I saw that old geezer with that blasted thing   
looming around our area! "  
  
"So?" A female Boo commented sarcastically. "You're gawking off, 'cause of an old   
man?"  
  
"For your information Bootique, that old dude is Professor Elvin Gadd! He had captured   
all kinds of ghosts!"  
  
"Riiiight. And he shook at the mere sight of a ghost." There was another round of   
laughter set against the embarrassed Boo.  
  
"Anyway, he dragged Luigi out after the chase down the banister. Furthermore, he   
probably gave the P3000 to him too for defense! "  
  
Now that thread had been posed, the Boos were seriously concerned and huddled into   
side conversations that built up tons of questions.  
  
"So, what is the Poltergust 3000?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I've gotta hide somewhere!"  
  
"I need to go pee..."  
  
All the mixed yapping and wailing drove Kind Boo to the top.   
"YOU OVERSIZED CRYBABIES!! What about it!? That wrenched piece of junk won't   
even bother us a bit! " The group settled down.   
  
"Yes, it is our high weakness, but with Mario out of our way, it's the perfect opportunity   
for our revenge! What can an old grandpa, furthermore a fraity-cat do to us? Little green-  
skin probably won't be able to even put a drift on us with that anxious brain of his!"   
  
The Boos cheered and Kind Boo's dictating voice turned more evil and mischievous.   
"We'll just grab it and destroy it. We fear no mere house cleaning appliance! We are the   
Boos, spirits destined to cause the fear and havoc all over the world. We fear nothing!   
And if these humans mock us, like those foolish Mario Brothers and all of the Mushroom   
Kingdom, we will prove our power to them! " Ovation and applause emerged, adding   
more support.   
  
"And as for the last Mario brother, " Their leader's sentence ended dry and cold. "ScArE   
him witlessly! Make him suffer! And then you can have him for your desert. I want to see   
him in pure torture! Now go! "  
  
With all the encouragement, the Boos happily scattered across each and every room   
thinkable of the massive mansion.  
  
"Delightful seeing my subjects overjoyed over our personal toy. Not too long and there   
will BE NO Mario Brothers any more! MUAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!"  
  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere came burly arms firmly embracing Luigi's bare neck. " What the!!!?"   
Resisting, he shock erratically to free himself. He took several movements to shake off   
the creature that nestled itself onto his shoulder. But the owner of those thirsty manacles   
refused to obey.   
  
"It's....strong. It won't freakin' get off !!" Suddenly sharp needles ram into Luigi's neck,   
a blast of horrendous pain along splatters of fresh blood shot up from Luigi's back and   
veins as the teeth of the beast dug itself deeper into his nervous system. Luigi cried out in   
pain. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!!!!! "  
Then, the victim's voice gradually died down a whispering call for help.   
"G~a~d~d,....s~o~m~e~o~n~e..."  
  
"LUIGI! LUIGI?! WHAT'S HAPPENING??!!! " E.Gadd helplessly "watched" Luigi   
being torn. "If only I know what is going on. Luigi..."   
  
By the time the ancient clock on the parlor wall rang minutes, Luigi's energy left his limb   
body fall. Still nourishing from his innocent blood, the beast refused to stop.   
*I can't see.... I miss the sensation of a floor....I can't feel anything...nothing...have I   
lost my living?* If his life still permits, Luigi heard a sore hustle against his ear. "YOu   
ArE MINE..." Then, his eyes slowly fell for what may be the last time.  
  
An anxious screech escaped the creature and to his surprise, Grim had spared Luigi's   
destined life. The beast swiftly jumped off and acidly threatened its attacker. In a split   
second its shadow had disappeared into a broken window.   
  
His shoulder and neck area were heavily injured as his scarce blood soaked his slightly   
ripped cloths. Luigi collected his remaining strength to push himself up, drowsily   
glancing over to his savior. "Who are you?" he asked weakly. The figure didn't answer at   
first, though somehow Luigi knew that he was in the presence of a familiar person; a   
certain female with long angelic hair, and the pure scent of spring flowers.  
  
"D-Daisy?" He uttered not trusting his eyes. Was this the Sarasaraian Princess? The girl   
he met at the Tennis Tournament some time ago? How? But, this female who stood just   
feet away was dressed slightly different from the princess.   
  
The wind embraced her silky hazelnut hair. She smiled sweetly and slightly shook her   
head.   
  
"No, but to you..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now what's that suppose to mean?   
  
In case you haven't noticed. There's more to this mansion than just the Boos,   
normal ghosts and the portrait ghosts. *snicker*   
Click on the link for the picture below in case you haven't seen it yet.   
  
Yep, I decided to make a new feature! Each of the characters has his/her own profile   
on my website! Uh..sorta. But hey, making them, writing this and all those other   
stuff I oughta do (i.e. work), is killing me all together. T_T   
  
Click on this link: http://www.geocities.com/saiiko/Fiction_LM_CreatureAssault.jpg  
And yes, I know it's a little cheesy. ~_~  
  
Here are the character profiles I made:  
  
Luigi: http://saiiko.tripod.com/Fanficpics/LM_Luigi.jpg  
E.Gadd: http://saiiko.tripod.com/Fanficpics/LM_E.Gadd.jpg  
  
I hope you like the new feature! I'm pretty worn out now. *sigh*   
Please tell what you think of this chapter and the new stuff (pictures and profiles).   
I'd really appreciate it. Arigato in advance! ^-^ 


	6. A fight that gains nothing in return

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
  
Btw, if you want the right atmosphere. Go to   
  
http://saiiko.tripod.com/kojiscoffeebreak/id17.html  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: A Fight that Gains Nothing in Return  
  
  
~*~*~In the halls of the mansion~*~*~  
  
"EAT THIS!" A projectile ball slammed against a Boo who immediately flung through   
the walls. Apparently it was the only present weapon effective enough against the ghosts.  
  
"What's the-a-matter?! A little too light weighted!?" Mario sticks his tongue out in taunt.   
"Come'on! Bring it on! I-a-can handle all of ya!"  
  
To his dilemma, they took his challenge serious and tons of different ghosts, surfaced   
from every corner. The situation turned drastic. The now, discouraged Mario lost his   
speech in return.   
(Mama-Mia! Maybe I-a-shouldn't have done that!)  
  
Whether he chose to stay and battle the mob, which was rather insane or decided to run,   
one thing was certain. Mario was enormously outnumbered.   
"This is-a-not the time to be-a-fooling around! I've gotta-a-find Luigi and quick! King   
Boo won't-a-get to fulfill his objective and torture Weege! I won't let him! Not as long as   
I still have the chance to warn him first!" He ran as fast as his feet would permit, yet it   
still wasn't enough to outrun the mob of sadistic Boos. They were in a hot pursuit of not   
letting their prisoner escape.  
  
"Stop running!"  
  
"You Coward!"  
  
"I'll BITE your head off!!!!"  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER FLEE FROM OUR KINGDOM!!!"   
  
On the coming side of the path Mario saw another horde of unwanted companies flying   
his way.   
"Holy Molly! There's-a-no end to this!" Before Mario collided with his pursuers, his eyes   
spotted an old fire extinguisher on the wall.   
"It's-a-old and rusty, but-a-it'll be worthwhile trying!" He quickly grabbed the metal   
bottle and sprayed it all around him. Now, the ghosts couldn't smell, or see their fugitive.   
This was his golden chance and Mario made a sharp turn through the stout mist into the   
nearest room at the moment.....the kitchen.  
  
He frantically slammed the door shut and brought any piece of furniture against the door,   
though he thought it wasn't gonna be much of a help anyway. For a second of rest, Mario   
quickly wiped sweat off his forehead and leaned against the cramped mess in front of the   
door.  
"Oh man! If I-a- knew this place was gonna-a-be haunted this bad I-a-would've called   
the Ghostbusters along!"  
  
Mario was allowed just a breath of tranquility before a small drawer awoke and raised   
something. Through the moon light's reflection on it silvery surface, Mario saw the beam   
of the knives floating in the air.   
"Oh no..." he whispered in reluctance.  
  
~*~*~ At the same time ~*~*~  
  
Luigi remained quiet at his spot on the carpet floor of the parlor in an effort to recover   
from the assault. He lifted his head and starred across the room at the girl who had saved   
him from an unknown beast that scared his flesh.   
  
"Daisy?" he questioned uneasily. "I-Is that re-really you? What are you doing here?   
What in the world just happened?" As his questions rose so did his binding pain around   
his shoulder. It all filled his mind until he became irritated by his state and her sacred   
silence. "Say something!" He demanded so as to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. At   
least, he hoped he was and that he would wake up in his bedroom at home and far away   
this presence.  
  
His vision clouded when she flashed an encouraging smile. Luigi naturally blinked and   
noticed that her body had disappeared into thin air.   
"What?" he sounded in realization. "Was I.....hallucinating?" He rubbed his eyes off his   
blood and winced at the soreness, which was obviously a sign of reality. His right hand   
lazily surfaced over his scared shoulder. He shakily stumbled as he tried to stand up only   
to fall down again.   
  
"I wasn't even fully into this mission and I am already injured. Who said it was my lucky   
day.." Luigi cynically mumbled. As if things weren't already shifting away from him, a   
small creature cast its shadow on the floor in front of him showing its advancement   
toward him. "Oh com'on! Not right now! " Luigi thought of his vacuum, but the light   
nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 probably wouldn't even scratch anything, nor would   
sucking be of any help, because he'd only be dragged across the room helplessly clinging   
onto it. The P3000 wouldn't really do much for him right now. But then, he spotted some   
glass shards on the ground which broke off the window earlier. Luigi had some thoughts   
and didn't want to take the chance to die here without truly confronting the haunted   
residence. He slowly reached for a dagger-like piece and waited for his guest to come.   
Once the figure approached close enough, Luigi fiercely flung about with the razor end of   
the glass about to slice....  
  
"WOAH! Hold it there youngster!" The figure yelped in fright and waved his hands in   
defiance to be stabbed by his own trainer. "It's me! E. Gadd!"   
Luigi heavily sighed in relief, dropping his defense.   
"E. Gadd, please don't do this. I've been through all sorts of stuff now."   
  
"Hehe, I'm aware."  
  
Luigi leaned on his hands and glanced at the room's roof.   
(Mario....where are you?....)  
  
~*~*~In the kitchen ~*~*~  
  
The tiny cutting utilities silently hovered in the air. Mario anxiously kept his watch on   
them and naturally gulped which triggered the knives to madly dash his way. Their   
target...his head. Luigi would've found his brother on the kitchen floor, immediately   
dead, if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes.   
"Phew! That was-" *KLONG!* He swiftly tilted his head to the left as one blade bore   
itself into the wood. Mario had a second or so to watch each knife attempting to stab him.   
He alertly ran along the walls over to an exit on the opposite side. The other knives   
followed and erratically flung after like killer bees toward the plumber.   
  
Mario's jumping skills evaded the incoming attacks, but something suddenly tore him   
back. He spun his head and saw a knife had nailed his overalls to the wall.   
"Dang it!" Before he could free himself more needles pinned him against the room. His   
arms and legs hung like a bunch of clothing on a wardrobe. He couldn't move and now   
he was the easiest red target in the world. Mario struggled with all his strength. He   
awaited the next edgy blade to hit, but to his surprise it never pierced his body. He   
glanced over to were the drawer was. Obviously it ran out of cutting utilities, and   
thinking the danger was over.....was far off from the end.   
  
Pots, pans, cupboards, shelves and even the fridge violently shook, coming to life!   
"What?!" chocked Mario in between. The stove pit flames until a bundle of fire balls   
emerged. Their tiny red buttons laughed out in joy, mocking Mario which really upset   
him.   
"What are you-a-snickering about, you-a-spark of candle fire!?" The spirits of fire were   
angered and decided to teach him never to mess with them, especially when you're   
plastered. They twisted themselves into curls and a snake-like flow, creating a fire   
breathing dragon! Mario's eyes widened in horror. The serpent's eyes greedily preyed   
upon the defenseless plumber. It opened its jaws letting its fiery roar force against his   
eardrums.  
  
Mario felt the room temperature rising. He cursed under his breath and the lizard swayed   
slowly making its way to its dinner.   
"Luigi..."   
  
~*~*~ In the Parlor ~*~*~  
  
"Thank the souls you're ok! Your horrifying screams sent chills down my spine! I   
thought you were a goner!" E.Gadd reached his hand into his pocket. "I brought some   
herbs for the wound."  
  
"Thanks, Profs!" E.Gadd sprayed a liquidly fluid across Luigi's shoulder, which caused   
him to wince a little.   
  
" My gosh, it's a pretty deep wound! An unusual one too.." he suspiciously scrutinized   
the cut.   
  
"What-OUCH!......What do you mean?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it." The bandages were tightly wrapped and he was ready to go.   
"It should start recovering within the next couple minutes or so. I use very strong herbs   
that are extinct."  
  
"Smelly ones too..ugh...." He covered his nose in discomfort.  
  
"Just because these plants heal injuries quite well, they do leave a fragile wound open.   
So, try not to move too much."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
" Say, Luigi, do you happen to know about those small gas-like creatures called Boos?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah, Mario and I only encountered them in spooky places like castles   
and abandoned houses. (Please don't tell me they're here too...)"  
  
"And King Boo?" Luigi blinked a couple of times.   
  
"He's the leader, yes?" The little man nodded.   
  
"King Boo ain't like any other ghost." He paced around with Luigi carefully listening.   
"He's truthfully heartless and full of vengeance. I bet my portrait paintings," he sadly   
sighed "if I had any....that he had planned this whole plot out just to avenge all his loyal   
subjects you two might've humiliated in the process. I'm certain that he longs for the   
Mario Brothers blood to shed. And he might've already-."   
  
"No! Mario isn't like that to lose!" He anxiously responded in reluctance. "He never lost   
to Bowser, and won't give in to a freaky gas ball! Never!" Both suddenly were taken in   
by a horrifying scream.   
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" an Italian voice echoed through the   
halls..   
  
"Mario!" E.Gadd and Luigi cried out in union.  
  
~*~*~At the scene of the crime ~*~*~  
  
The fire serpent neared the immobile Mario until they were face to face. It curved a   
sadistic smirk and the hero felt like as if he was breathing in Bowser's hot breath. A loud   
smash filled the room, followed by Luigi and the professor stepping onto the kitchen   
tiles.   
  
"Luigi!?" Mario called out in surprise. The dragon sharply turned away from its prey and   
drew its attention toward its invaders.   
"Look out!!!!" Mario tried warm them for it immediately aimed for the two. They hardly   
dodging the attack by 2 inches. The door that used to stand there went ablaze, and shortly   
after had been razed by the hot scales of the ghostly dragon.  
  
"What a monster!! I never knew the supernatural were capable of this! " E.Gadd panted.  
  
"Well, profs. You know it now!" The snake-like creature flung another assault, and this   
time Luigi had to roll E.Gadd over too.   
  
"Mama-mia! This thing snaps as quickly as a whip does!" The aggressive beast certainly   
occupied Luigi's vision, but then in the shallow background he spotted a hose lying in an   
open cabinet. He thought and came up with a strategy, but both better had to be quick   
enough if they didn't want to catch on fire like the door did.   
  
"Professor, I have a plan!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here it goes!" Luigi dashed off leaving a confused man behind. "E.Gadd! You distract   
him!"   
  
"Who-wha-WHAT!!! ME!?" The sizzling creature roared in exasperation! The professor   
hesitated and barely, yet somehow avoided the monster's claws.   
  
"Wha-WHAT am I suppose to distract it for?! YIKES!!" A claw burned up a portion of   
E.Gadd little hair. While the cadet slid across the slippery floor below the dragon's body.   
"Whatever you have in your crazy mind, CAN YOU PLEASE, HURRY UP   
ALREADY?! AHHHH!!!"   
  
"Luigi! Are you-a-trying to kill him or what?!" Mario doubtfully questioned in anger.   
  
"Of course not!" He responded a little jumpy as he stopped by the sink's cabinets near the   
fridge. He swiftly grabbed the hose and attached it to his vacuum and to the freezer's   
water pipe.  
  
"Let's see how much water you can take that's far below zero Celsius! "  
  
A blast of freezing water burst out of the Poltergust 3000's nozzle, precisely striking the   
lizard's head.   
  
"I know how much you hate water, especially if it comes from its coldest source!"  
  
It screeched out in pain "You're a ghost, but you still live off the element of fire!"  
  
"Brilliant idea, youngster!"   
  
"Frezzer's water pipe. Smart,Weege.You go!" Mario cheered his little brother on, while   
they both were impressed by the spectacle.   
  
The dreadful shriek likely posed the end of the battle, but it wouldn't give in to its   
opposite element. Despite the temperature drop, it wildly spewed its breath against   
Luigi's icy water attack. Both were throwing themselves against the contradicting wall.   
The monster felt its flames dying and Luigi uncomfortably breathed in the hot   
atmosphere.   
  
Eventually the monster collapsed onto the ground dispersing into small fragments of fire   
balls that eventually died out.   
  
Luigi dropped onto his hind, heavily in and exhaling. E.Gadd in meantime pulled out the   
knives that nailed Mario and within minutes he was free.  
  
"I-a-would've bet my pasta that that hallow volleyball couldn't-a-find you!" Mario   
warmly embraced his little brother, but then remembered something critical.  
"Luigi! We've gotta get out of here!"  
  
"Wha-Why?" He curiously questioned.   
  
"There's NO time to explain!"   
  
"We better go like your bro says." Luigi nodded. Mario's words made him nervous, so he   
made no second thoughts and ran out the kitchen and into the distant halls with the two   
close by his side.  
  
"Oh? Leaving so soon? I haven't even started playing yet! " A malevolent voice in   
echoed the air. All of the sudden a vertical wall slit off the ceiling occluding their passage   
down the hall. They ran back only to find another new wall blocking their way. "Ah-ah-  
ah-aaaaahh" the ghost waved his fins addressing them like naughty kids.  
  
"King Boo!?" The trio shouted. Delighted, the majestic Boo flowed into the confined   
space, followed by his loyal subjects. "Ahhhhh, so what do we have here?"  
  
"Mr. Meatball!" hollered Limbooger.  
  
"The old geezer!" Boogie pointed out.  
  
"And little red 'fraighty cat!" sneered Bootha.  
  
"You! Who call yourselves the well-known hero Mario and that pathetic brother of yours   
named, Luigi!" He acidly spoke treating them like criminals "Do honestly think you can   
just waltz into my domain and run off?!"  
  
"It would've been nice." Luigi simply answered, which was a huge mistake! Mario   
noticed the leader's eyes tilting to an even wicked smile.  
  
"Luigi! Listen, King Boo intends to-"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Before Mario could utter another word, King Boo cast an eye-  
blinding flash of light that took over everybody's vision, but Luigi's ears made out outcry   
from his brother. "WHHAAAAAAAHHHH!" That abruptly ended with a thud.  
  
The flash disappeared, and on the ground laid a motionless Mario.  
  
"MARIO!" Luigi called out, running over to the fallen plumber.  
  
"You freak! What have you done!?" E.Gadd demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar!" The boy in green retorted. "Answer me at once!"  
  
"Why should I? It would be a waste telling you since you all will be joining him   
anyway!!! " The leader gave a sign to his underlings. They nodded and disappeared   
through the temporary wall, not long after the walls themselves began to move inward   
with edgy swords embedded within them!   
  
"Huh!?"   
  
"The sides are closing in on us!!" The professor spun his head at both directions.  
  
"Is this what you call a GAME?!" Luigi skeptically yelled.  
  
"Oh no, certainly not." He casually responded.  
  
"Oh goodie! I always wanted to try my recipe," Boonita clasped her fins together, "for   
"Squashed Plumber Ala-De-Tan!"  
  
"Bye bye geezer and string bean!"   
  
"Sayonara, Mario brothers!" King Boo callously turned his back and left with his   
minions leaving a contorted laughter that would still ring in their ears even in their death.  
  
He desperately scanned the room that was getting smaller and smaller. Luigi and E.Gadd   
decided and continuously threw themselves against the other sword-less walls, but   
nothing would do. The only reward they received in return was back-pain and the boy's   
shoulder broke the herbs' magic. The cut reopened and began soaking his ripped   
bandage. Luigi clinched his teeth.   
  
"No use..." The professor laid down in disappointment. The walls were now nine feet   
apart.  
  
Luigi dragged himself back to the body on the floor and held Mario close to him.  
"This...can't be the end....."  
  
Seven feet  
  
The young hero starred down at the carpet, losing hope.  
  
Six feet.   
  
(So close...yet so far from home....)   
  
Five feet.  
  
(Well, at least I found Mario before I die.....)  
  
Four feet.  
  
And if they all awaited for the walls to finally shut and pierce through the bodies of the   
Mario Brothers and that of an old scientist, Luigi thought that he was already dead for he   
heard a familiar voice calling him....   
  
"That voice?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ieecchhhhhhh!!!! Really tired! Good god! I've been writing till 2 AM in the   
morning! That explains the crappiness of this chapter at the end -_-  
But hey, this chap was one of the most changing and probably longest one I ever   
wrote! I like it too!   
  
So are they really dead? I dunno... *Cutting utilities are tossed at Koji*  
MYAAAAHHH!!   
  
Awe rip! (Yeah, Robin. Ur phrase ^-^ Oh and about the wall moving in, that's her   
idea from Phobia 2.)  
I think this will turn up really long. So, maybe I oughtta chop it off and make a   
sequel out of it. What do you think? Then again...it kind of is a stupid thought....   
  
Two more character profiles I made:  
  
Minions: http://saiiko.tripod.com/Fanficpics/LM_Minions.jpg  
Mario: http://saiiko.tripod.com/Fanficpics/LM_Mario.jpg 


	7. Driven from the edge of life and death

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
(WHAT! I'm updating?!) Oh well, I guess I felt like it, besides I got the mood from the people. ^.'   
Well Robin,you said it. and I took it seriously ^v^~  
Btw, the (__) means the characters think, instead of speaking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Driven Off From the Edge of Death and Life  
  
He miserably waited for the world to slowly come to an end, tightly holding his brother   
in his arms totally worn out and injured. He and the professor harshly slammed   
themselves against the wall for what must've been at least 20 times. And yet, nothing   
moved or cracked. He watched E.Gadd give another desperate smash against the room as   
the sword edged walls rumbled inward in victory. E.Gadd gritted his teeth in pain.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Professor...please...."   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@ "...*Sigh*..We practically tried everything, sonny. The PG3K won't do any   
good."  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"And freezing won't do much either..."  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"So..this is the end eh?" he chuckled in irony.  
  
The thundering racket just wouldn't leave their ears. It was just seconds now before grim   
will claim three pitiful souls.  
He glanced at Mario one more time, who appeared like he was asleep, only that his chest   
wasn't moving up and down at its regularity. In fact, his whole body didn't even stir or   
moved at all, just a small faint heart beating silently.  
  
(And this is how it all will end? Just like this?) Luigi felt anger rise in him. (JUST LIKE   
THIS!!?) His mind boomed in denial.  
  
The swords were shifting in...closer....and closer.....until----  
  
*SSSLLURGHSCH!!*  
¡@¡@¡@  
Something harsh and abruptly bore itself into him. Luigi was overwhelmed with   
tremendous pain piercing through his flesh. Blood shot out of his veins and body. He   
heard someone' small scream escape. E.Gadd's and Mario's blood flew past his vision.   
He knew the professor was no more. And whether Mario was already dead or not, it   
wouldn't have mattered. He made no sound what-so-forever like a doll and Luigi was   
going to join him. He gradually shut his eyes with that last red flowing down his vein,   
accepting the darkness and leaving this haunted residence.  
  
His legs, his arms, chest, head, and every organ in him seemed to have split into pieces he   
had no nerves attached to them any more. He felt himself falling for a long time,----but   
where was he headed?   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Probably hell....." Luigi dared to open up, finding himself surrounded in blunt   
darkness. He turned, floating in eerie emptiness with no motion and sounds, nothing but   
his own silent breathing. Was he even breathing at all? He couldn't have and he wasn't.   
He was dead. He felt cold, cut, and sliced. His dried up veins showed no life. He was   
just a hollow image of his former self; A lost spirit in an ocean of nothingness.  
¡@¡@¡@  
After a while with nothing running in his mind, he spotted a small splash of paint in the   
distance. Luigi squinted and made out something brown...green...red....blue....a silvery   
shine of deadly white...and scarce blood scattered across what seems to be a tiny room   
with three contorted bodies in it. He uneasily asked his feet to walk unable to tell whether   
he was or just floating over there closer to have a better view. And when he realized the   
beings in that reclused room, his eyes widened in horror. He shook his head in disbelieve.   
His eyebrows trembled and his mouth quivered. Within that small picture was....the   
professor,....his brother..... and himself.....stabbed and crushed to death by the deadly   
walls, King Boo had trapped them in. The dead faces staring at nothing but thin air,   
Mario in silence and E.Gadd nailed by the weapons.He saw his internal organs splattered   
everywhere.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Dead......,"He wheezed. "We're...gone...," falling to his knees, pressing his   
tears for seeing this awful sight of their death. And if this wasn't already breaking his   
spirit, Luigi's hollow hearings picked up a wicked laughter snickering in the dark. He   
immediately shot up in recognition of this voice. He could never forget it.....even in his   
death.   
¡@¡@¡@"YOU!!" He snapped at the invisible ghost king somewhere around him. "Why   
won't leave us alone!!? Haven't you already had enough fun torturing us to death!? "  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@" I will never have enough, string bean!!! I haven't EVEN started yet!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"You've got a freakin' sick sense of entertainment!! You gas ball!! We ARE   
DEAD!! You HEAR ME!!!" He gasped in fury.  
¡@¡@¡@  
King Boo didn't reply, but Luigi knew he was enjoying his play with them, every last bit   
of their presence, physically AND spiritually.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Why...!?" He dryly asked. King Boo answered with an invisible force rapidly   
slicing his already injured shoulder in two long strokes. He cried out in horror with no   
blood spilling, yet the binding pain was still attached to him. Luigi collapsed onto his   
four. Why was he still suffering after he was already killed?  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I'm a king amongst ghosts...I know my ways to scar a spiritual body as much as   
I can do to the living!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
A loud mixture of children's laughter, ghostly mockery, guns shots, clinging knives,   
roaring monsters, breathing fire and familiar screams, played in his hearings. Luigi   
forcefully pressed his ears in agony, desperately trying to block the noise.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Stop! Get out of my mind!!!" He couldn't stop it. "Please...." He begged for   
everything in the world to end forever. Clinging onto what remained of his life...if he   
ever had one left..  
¡@¡@¡@  
But...what about professor E.Gadd? What about Mario? Where were they?  
  
  
~*~*~*In some dimension*~*~*~  
  
¡@¡@¡@"You sick dog!!!" Banged the prisoner against thick glas.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"For one, I'm no hound, plumber face! I'm a king you better bow down to! " King   
Boo gave a smirk that even King Bowser had no match with. "If you still treasure your   
brother, I MIGHT spare you all. Besides....it is NOT you I'm centrally aiming for....but,   
I never give away the joy I leech from your souls! MUAHAHHAHAA!!!!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@(Please serene portrait ghost, show yourself. Help Luigi! I know you can! Just   
don't get yourself caught by this gas bump! If only I had told Weege about it......I'm   
sorry for all this...)  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The young brother shifted, rolled, and tossed. The clamor hollering continuously.  
(...Luigi.....) In between the shrill noise, sounded a sweet and familiar voice of an angel.   
For a brief moment, Luigi was spared from the torture. He starred at the background, but   
then he noticed something that wasn't there before; A pale spark of blue in a shape of a   
human being.   
  
¡@¡@¡@(Wha-?) The individual gave a warm smile, letting her long wavy gas-like hair   
float.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"A ghost...?" chocked Luigi.   
She gently laid her hand on the young plumber's cheek, calming him like a mother,   
whispering what seems to be....encouraging words of forgiveness?  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@(I'm...sorry, to have caused you so much pain...I know nothing can replace what   
you and your friends have gone through. But please, have patience and be strong, please   
hold on long enough.) Luigi felt serene warmth around her.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"What do you mean..?" He gazed into the beautiful, yet saddening eyes of the   
ghostly lady. Her hand moved past his face, with everything coming to a change in his   
surroundings. The new image after that pointed on that of dim basement.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi! Sonny, Wake up!"   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@(E.Gadd!)  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi Mario, open your eyes." He did as he was told. The first thing he knew,   
was looking at the face of a princess.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Daisy..(Awe man, not again)?" Luigi didn't bother anymore whether his brain   
was playing games with him or not.   
¡@¡@¡@"Get up, youngster! You're not dead!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@(........I'm...not...? I don't understand) He figured if he'd get up, he would find   
an answer to this unearthy situation. There he was, in a dim cellar room with the   
professor, Mario, and Daisy, in the flesh.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"How...wha-"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I can't find an answer to that boy. I'd count my last strands of hair and swore we   
were crushed! Dream or not, this young lady saved our hinds!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I was your heroine?" She shook her head. "No, you two just had a   
nightmare...that's all."  
  
E.Gadd felt suspicious about Daisy, and so was Luigi. There were evidence supporting a   
dream and reality. The fact that they all were perfectly fine and even Luigi's wound   
healed proved to be strange, but that Mario still hasn't waken up yet proved reality.  
  
(A nightmare she says. That was far worse than mere imagination. I know I was dead!   
I'm sure I was. I felt every living bone inside me shatter. There's no way it could've been   
a dream. Not by a chance.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
I'll stop here. RAHHHHH!! Man! I'm soo mad!!   
Ok, guys....uh I need a serious yes or no...I mean answer. I have the story planned   
out, but I think I'm dragging this whole story. Seriously, I am! Let's see the only   
people reading this brainless scribble are Jes and Robin. (Thanks guys! You are so   
nice! ^-^ Maybe somebody else reads it too, thank u to u too!) besides that?  
If I re-read this....I feel so lame and downright cheesy for writing this piece of junk!   
--_--  
Heck! I originally didn't intent to end it there, but I need to know. (Why else do you   
think I chopped it off there?) Tell what you think and tell me if I should continue. 


	8. His eye on the Sarasarian Princess

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
(Gets teary eyes)...wow...Arigoto-neh! Guys! Thanks for the encouragement!! I feel   
so much better!   
  
And here's the reward! ^__^ I hope I didn't get rusty. (ACK! It's way past updating   
time.) Obviously I hustled through when rewriting and reviewing this. SUE ME   
THEN!...I mean...PLEASE don't!! @_@  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: His Eye on the Sarasarian Princess  
  
*Tock-clag-tock-clag-tock-clag*  
¡@¡@¡@  
The grass swung a quiet "Hallo" as the footsteps of two dark figures sounded over an   
uneven stony pathway outside the mansion. The wind smacked against the faces letting   
torn leaves swirl by them. The grey coloring in the grim sky promised a never ending   
storm coming its way  
  
¡@¡@¡@"How much further?" Luigi turned to the other person as they jumped over   
broken branches and muddy puddles  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Not far." She answered keeping her speed with him.  
  
  
~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"What happened to Mario?" Daisy questioned her friend, breaking his train of   
thought. Luigi didn't want to argue about nightmare or reality. It definitely bothered him   
remembering the incident, so he explained everything to her and introduced Professor   
Elvin Gadd to Princess Daisy. The short man noticed the plumber staring at the   
motionless body on the floor of dim cellar room.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario hasn't been moving, nor breathing?" Daisy mentioned and Luigi shook in   
confirmation. They felt the cold water droplets drip from broken pipe lines along squeaks   
of ghostly mice crawling their way through old barrels.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I can hear his heart still beating but...it just beats the heck out of me! I'm don't   
understand anything anymore!" He allowed his dirty hat and messy hair fall into his face,   
tired and exhausted from all the things turning against him. How was he to flee from this   
hell hole?  
  
¡@¡@¡@"You know that King Boo has left Mario's empty shell to us. He extracted your   
bother's spirit."  
  
¡@¡@¡@"He just can't let us get out of here, unless I'll beat it into his sick minded air-  
head!"   
  
* WHAM!!* He smashed a nearby crate into bits.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi! Please, don't lose your temper." Daisy cling her delicate hand to his arm.   
  
Signing he calmed himself a little. "Alright, so now I need to hunt down that freak?"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Precisely."  
  
  
~*~*~* Present*~*~*  
  
  
There was a something barking in the woods as they dashed past the wooded area. The   
wind gradually picked up, gaining speed.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"My lantern's almost out. And it hasn't been five minutes since we left the   
cellar." The little oil lantern in her hand flickered weakly as it burns as the only light   
within the chilly outsides of the mansion. Literally to say, the surroundings perfectly   
matched its residence residing in it. Black and dead trees do make a frightening face and   
so do the living hands of twigs. They arrived at a yet more less-lighted location, one that   
would make the scariest visiting place on Halloween Day; An abandoned graveyard   
living in the dull lights of blue candle fire.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Wait....."Daisy stopped in her tracks, panting. "...I.... need a break," she rested   
her hands on her knees.   
  
¡@¡@¡@(Awe man! Not now. At least....not HERE) He reluctantly stopped, as much as he   
didn't want to spent any minute longer in this eerie resting place, he would never leave   
his friends behind. Luigi hoped they could quickly move on when he sharply jerked up,   
frightened and alarmed.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"What's wrong?" The wind suddenly died down.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Shhhhh" He cautiously hushed with his finger. The moon lighted a fading glow   
of weary yellow and blue. The atmosphere felt dry and downright creepy.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"..............."  
  
Before she could ask, something burst out of the ground under her.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"AAAHHH!!!" She panicked, for a dry skeletal hand grabbed her leg. The   
plumber had little time to react when formations of bones arose from the earth around the   
graveyard.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Skeletons, Mr. Bones, dogs and ghosts!!" Luigi listed the enemies emerging into   
view.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"...EeEEEeehhhhh......boodiesssss..." moaned one, sharpening its digits.  
Cranky skeletons have awakened from their graves obviously overjoyed by their   
delicious trespassers. Their eye holes had tiny heartless blue pupils staring into theirs.  
And if this party wasn't already heating up the special guest was about to make his debut.  
Out of the cool air the form of the majestic boo swirled until Luigi could see the   
malicious grin of King Boo.  
  
"Ah how nice of seeing you here, Luigi. I'm pretty sure that you're looking for   
me, hmm? " He dangled a small glassy container with a familiar figure within in.   
"You've brought what I have been looking for, for such a long time, "he preyed upon the   
Sarasarian Princess .   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Daisy? " Luigi questioned. "What...do you want from her?! You sick ghost!!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"You better not upset me if you still want your fatty brother back!!" He playfully   
flipped the bottle. "I would favor your presence dead much more," and with that, he let   
the undead mob loose.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"....uGhHhhhh...I looooooove cOooOOmpan----y." The zombie eagerly   
advanced stumbling like a broken legged man. Daisy yanked her leg off the hand. "Get   
your ugly hands off of me!!!" She raised her fists, striking the arm at full force.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"What's going on!? Daisy?! Luigi?!" E.Gadd's voice came over the Gameboy   
Horror in the cadet's overalls' pocket.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"WooooooN't t...Yuuuu coooooOOome JOIn us?"   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Ohh.. it's just a matter of time until I have the girl in my grasp." King Boo was   
amused by their on going fighting.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Over my dead body!" He drew his PG3K holding it ready. "If it's Daisy you   
want, then you havta get through me first!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"With pleasure!!!" A group of skeletons and two ghostly bulldogs darted at them.  
  
Once again, E.Gadd was left in suspense as the two had their hands full until they   
realized that it didn't take much for the undead to gather together. Daisy and Luigi were   
surrounded in no time.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Not good..." They moved in little by little, pushing our heroes closer and closer   
against their back.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Did you know that this girl is not human?" The king threw in between.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"What?" The questioned popped up while they held their guards ready. A zombie   
leapt at Luigi, who jumped aside whacking its skull of its body. The second the body fell,   
a ghostly skeleton flung at him. Luigi swiftly blinded it with his flash light it growled   
hiding its face. He saw his chance and took his Poltergust 3000 for a clean up.   
  
*Clatter-Clatter-Clatter*   
  
It tried to escape the grip of the strong tidal wave. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"   
Luigi yanked the nozzle sucking until the ghost finally disappeared into the PG3K.   
Before he even knew, Luigi suddenly felt a bite on his behind.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"YEOWW!!" The dog growled and jerked his "paperboy" by the lower portions   
of the overalls. "Hey! Let go!!" Spooky continued tugging, twisting his cloths fiercely. A   
little blood came into view, which induced more dogs trying a bite of him. "EGAD!"  
  
Daisy just barely dodged a claw zooming past her forehead. She ducked and ran full force   
against the skeleton's ribs, shattering it into small bones. The numbers of enemies were   
rising and an escape was growing slim.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"They keep coming and coming, Luigi! We can't keep this up any longer!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Stop pretending that you are the Princess of Sarasara Kingdom! Cause you are   
NOT her!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Say what?!" Luigi glanced over the imposter of Daisy.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi,...I.." she didn't know what to say. At that moment, King Boo halted his   
subjects.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"That's right, Luigi. The girl next to you is NOT the princess of Sarasara Land.   
She is a gho -  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Be quiet!!" She bellowed defending her identity. Her breath showed denial and   
fright.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Is that true?" the woman flinched at the question, obviously scared to answer.   
He looked at her, waiting. After some silent seconds, she felt she could handle it and so   
she anxiously faced him.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@Pressing the words out: ".....He is....not lying....." Luigi was struck with   
thousands of emotions. He backed away from the imposter, fist clenched with the   
feelings of betrayal, confusion, frustration, and hatred.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"You-You have been against us all along!! So this is how he tracked us down.   
You are his spy!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi, no! It's not what you think!" She begged, tears starting down to her face.  
All her hopes of safety shattered within an instant.  
  
¡@¡@¡@King Boo simply burst out in laughter. "You can't hide from me like the other   
ghosts of the mansion tried. Melody didn't do a good job in hiding you and I pressed   
Lydia to tell me everything I needed to track you down. " She was silent, broken with no   
words. "Serenity, Spirit of the mansion's royalty!!!" King Boo announced, revealing her   
true identity. Like a reaction, the figure of Daisy dissipated and the form of a beautiful   
long-haired young mistress came forth. Her gasly figure swayed in the wind.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"You are-!?" Realization hit Luigi like a bullet. Certainly she wasn't Daisy, but   
she was the same woman who tendered him, encouraged him and begged him for   
forgiveness for letting them go through the agony before their death, when he was   
floating in the dead dimension.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Came to me, Serenity. I've been waiting for you to become part of my   
collection!" Obediently, she moved toward the boo. She was reluctant to go, but she had   
given up escaping the enemy royalty of her family. Luigi was her last sparkle of hope.   
And now....it has burned its last glow.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Here! I have no need of this filth in my bottle." Lazily, he flung Mario's spirit   
which landed in the plumber's hands which disappeared by contact. "You should be   
grateful, fraighty-cat! I would've crushed you beyond possibility that even Serenity   
could've have brought you back to life!" He turned, about leaving the graveyard,   
followed by a depressed ghost. Luigi caught a glimpse on her angelic face and it literally   
broke his heart. Seeing her in such a state, he couldn't help it. He was bothered by what   
was occurring.   
¡@¡@¡@  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi, I know you are tired of this whole deal. You all will leave this mansion   
alive. Just for now pull yourself together You've gotta find King Boo! Mario's counting   
on you. "  
  
¡@¡@¡@"But finding King Boo with such a time limit is impossible!" The professor   
thought.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Isn't there anything I can do?!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"There is....you have a slim chance." She turned her back to them. Luigi blinked   
while E.Gadd came from behind.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"You mean Serenity? The ancient spirit who has the ability to give life? Isn't she   
the only survivor and the last of her tribe? Oh and in case you're wondering, I've   
conducted my last research on her. Besides she was the one who escaped while I had   
communicated with you over the GBH."   
  
¡@¡@¡@"I remember that. So I guess, looking for this ghost is gonna be a priority." He   
spoke dryly while staring at the soul-less Mario resting near him. "She better be able to   
help him."  
  
"She will," her warm smile promised hope. "I'm......sure she will....."  
.  
~*~*~*End of flashback*~*~*~   
  
Guilt, that's what plagued the young brother. Luigi fell to his knees.   
"What have I done....?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
There's more, but I'm ending it right there! The whole story has a real twist now,   
which I originally didn't even plan to make. I've gotta finish this! Com-on!  
  
About making this more like the game, I'm trying to, but now when I look at this all   
together. I think that I totally threw the hoot, going over board. (Are you..uh going   
to kill me now? ) '~' OK! Ok! Ok! I will try not go too far off the game. It is after   
all sorta like a story of a more serious Luigi's Mansion ...ok forget what I said.   
NOOOO!! School!!! T_T 


	9. Decisions Made

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
AHHHHHHHH! I did it again!!! This was supposed to be-ah forget it!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Decisions Made  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He lazily strolled across the shadowed garden of his mansion. He didn't know what he   
was doing, what to think, what to do from this point forward. His mind swirled with the   
thoughts and vision of his companion taken away by the enemy. He felt culpable for   
letting her hopes vanish in his hands. Whether she was a friend or a fiend...he couldn't   
help himself but to feel empathy for Serentity, the maiden who shaped herself as the   
Princess of the Sarasara Kingdom.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi! Luigi!" Professor E.Gadd ran toward the plumber. "It's Mario!" The little   
man hastily pointed at his brother.   
¡@¡@¡@  
Luigi's head jerked up. (Was there more to come? Please don't let something happen to   
him!) Mario stood behind E.Gadd. His face folded with disappointment in his brother.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario?" Luigi's face weakly smiled for his brother's safe return. But it still   
remained depressed.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"I'm fine, Weege." Normally, the two would embrace each other, but this wasn't   
going to happen. Not now and not until something has been done. "By the looks on your   
face, I assume you're leaving her in King Boo's hands."   
  
¡@¡@¡@"..........," Mario carefully examined his very move.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"I've seen everything form out that bottle. I know what's happening," he moved   
in closer to Luigi so that he stood by his right side, not facing him, "and I know what's   
going to happen to her if you don't do something about it."  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario, please......please spare me the agony of going through this," he was   
beset by Serenity's fate under Kind Boo's will. Who knows what the enemy royalty of   
the maiden's heritage might do to her? " .....I-I don't wanna be any part of this anymore.   
I have already once asked if this was a dream! And for all sakes it has been the same   
result!" Luigi grew agitated, his head hanging down, his hat covering his eyes.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Weege, w- "  
  
¡@¡@¡@"PLEASE LET IT BE!!!!" he bellowed. Luigi suddenly felt his cheek aching. His   
brother had smacked him across his face.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Weege! Pull yourself together will you!!? I don't know what you're thinking!   
But I'm not going to stand here and let things like this slide by your face!"   
  
¡@¡@¡@"........"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario. Aren't you being too harsh?" E. Gadd kept himself a good distance   
between the two.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"I expected this mansion would've drive us insane the moment I saw that creep   
head of a sports-ball. But what has become of you is beyond me?! You're not my brother   
Luigi!  
  
*~Silence~*  
  
¡@¡@¡@"HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIS FRIENDS BEHIND!!! "  
  
Alone that one phrase set Luigi in shock. But nothing came out. He wasn't looking nor   
reacting. Mario grabbed Luigi by the shirt. "Why don't you say anything?!"   
  
¡@¡@¡@"He's plagued with guilt. It's as simple as that." A voice echoed. as a ghostly   
woman emerged from the trees.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Madame Clairvoya?!" The little man called. Madame Clairvoya was an old   
fortune-teller who also resided in the mansion. It appears that King Boo hadn't captured   
her in the midst of the attack. Every portrait ghost, including Serenity fell into the grasp   
of the regal ghost, except for her.   
  
¡@¡@¡@" Mario, please understand this. You're little brother, he isn't truthfully to say,   
afraid. If you are related to him, you must be able to see, to realize his thoughts that he is   
to blame for our princess's whereabouts. "  
  
Mario loosed his grip on Luigi while everyone carefully listened. "Luigi, Serenity has   
done many things for us. I'm positive that she brought you back to life. Without her, our   
life in that lonely mansion would've been nothing but a dry raisin in the sun. No sunlight   
to brighten our day, no smile to sooth our dead souls. Her touch itself ameliorates even   
unfortunate people cut by Kind Boo. I beseech you. Please bring her back."   
  
¡@¡@¡@"King Boo crushed us down to bits if you still remember!! She brought us back to   
life! You too, Luigi Mario!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@(Serenity gave herself up. And because of that, Mario's back to normal. So many   
things, so little given in return. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here breathing.   
I owe her.)   
After some moments seeking for an answer, Luigi simply turned around and walked off.   
His Poltergust 3000 tightly clutched at his hand. The others remained at their spot. Mario   
was about to strangle his brother when Luigi turned his head with a determined face.   
"Let's go Mario! We're going to get her outta there, "he was taken by his words.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"You better had said that earlier!" Mario smiled for Luigi's decision.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario, wait! Take this with you! This is my newest invention," E.Gadd walked   
up to Mario and handed him a strange device that appeared to be a water container of   
some sort. At the top, there was a trumpet shaped silver nozzle, where the insides of the   
device could be sent out. "I ran back to my lab and got this for you. It's called the   
FLUDD. (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device)," Mario took a glimpse of it, looking   
somewhat puzzled. "Oh, you'll find out how to utilize it. "  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Yeah, by then some ghost will have me dead. " Clairvoya and E.Gadd lightly   
chuckled at the joke.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Thanks, all of you." And with that, they ran off to the graveyard. Equipped the   
PG3K and FLUDD the Mario brothers prepared themselves for the ghostly confrontation;   
the final chapter of this tale.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario," Luigi eyed his companion while jumping over mud puddles," ..thanks."  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Hey no problem Weege! Besides it wouldn't suit our name not rescuing a damsel   
in distress. What would Peach say?"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Right!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"We've kicked Bowser's butt a million times!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"Yeah, only this time, it'll be a ghost who'd wish he'd never come back for   
more!"  
The wind began to pick up. The grass waved, the trees shock, the moon grinned, and the   
mischievous laughter of Boos could be heard in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:   
  
Oh Gosh! Now I'm in for it!!!!! Not good not good!!!! I'm under peer pressure   
now!!! Umm please don't come hunting after meeeeeeee!!!!! Oh bummer! I'm gonna   
find myself in pieces the next time I wake up. Yes, your gonna kill me because of   
what I have in store for the next chapter, (if there's anything to begin with) isn't   
going to be "pretty"..... -_-  
  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@ 


	10. Irony of Youth

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
.........*Ack* *coughs*........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Irony of Youth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Mario Brothers madly sprinted through the eerie woods behind the mansion. Their   
running footsteps weren't the only ones stomping across the ground. It seems they have   
picked up some unwanted company.....  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Luigi! I told you that you should've have touched that!" Mario threw an annoyed   
look on his brother.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Sor-RY! Well, next time YOU choose the pathway and let's see what happens!"  
  
Upon rushing through thick bushes and tangling vines, "WHOA!?" Mario stopped   
himself at the edge of a steep ravine that dug endlessly into the earth. He let out a sigh of   
relief, until Luigi didn't see him and his momentum pushed him of the ledge.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"WUUAAHHH!" Luigi quickly grabbed Mario by the hand and pulled him up.   
"It'll help a lot if you could look where you're going." An explosive spike-ball blew up   
just inches from where they were standing. The two realized the cranky residence of the   
mansion were heavily armed. King Boo probably didn't tolerate interference.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@Seeing the only escape on a narrow pathway that was located on the side of the   
ravine, Luigi and Mario made a run for it. As they proceeded further and further down the   
rocky slope, it became narrower and narrower until the two had to press themselves   
against the wall.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Did we just HAD to take this route, Mario?!" a pebble slid off and Luigi gulped.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"We didn't have any other choice. Now come on!"   
Their feet were carefully sliding on that little bit of earth as small rocks were already   
falling into the depth of the canyon. Their followers were leering upon them and their   
floating abilities gave them the upper advantage over the vulnerable duo, who could only   
adhere to the wall with barely any space to defend with.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Weege! LOOK OUT!" Something boomed in their ears that sounded like a bom-  
omb colliding into wall. The dust and rocks that kicked off the cliff blinded their eyes and   
threw off their concentration. This caused Luigi to lose his balance off the slope  
  
¡@¡@¡@"MARIO!" his younger sibling shouted. With spears and arrows zishing and   
shooting above their heads and to their sides, Mario was hindered from helping his   
brother. Mario made a daring decision and jumped off the slope and into the ravine   
falling after his only brother. The wind slapped against them and the moonlight began   
withdrawing itself as they fell into the darker depths.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"WEEGE! GRAB MY LEGS!" Once they were in the same elevation, Luigi   
quickly held onto his legs, though what for? Mario bet everything on what was going to   
happen next. He pushed a switch on his FLUDD and it immediately shot two streams of   
water downwards causing them to "hover" for a short amount of time.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario!!!" Luigi was panicking. Both knew it wasn't going to last for much   
longer and eventually FLUDD would give in and let them fall into the canyon.  
The supernatural fiercely released bombs, spears and arrows onto the two plumbers. An   
arrow whizzed by Luigi's stomach. Mario caught a low outcry of pain until his arm was   
also pierced by a ghostly archer. With Mario having little control over the device the   
FLUDD stumbled and they erratically flew in the air.   
"WAHHHHHHHHH!!" Both yelled as the water that shot out of FLUDD's nozzle grew   
thin. When they made a sharp turn to the left they crashed against the other side of the   
ravine.  
  
Luigi pulled out the arrows, both slightly wincing. "Mario, are you ok?" Luckily the   
arrows had only scraped them. They were standing in a light-lacking cave with silent   
flames flickering by their movement.   
  
¡@¡@¡@"An altar?" At the center, the royal leader of the Boo gang floated dazzled by the   
beauty of mansion's princess. Serenity was at the verge of becoming another painting of   
King Boo. When her vision met the two, the king knew of the arrival of the heroes of the   
Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"You again!" He acidly threw his threatening eyes at them. "You two have   
plagues me for the last time!!! You're as pesky as a flea carrying the Black Death!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Glad to be a nuisance."  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"No matter, your spread of heroic deeds will end here!!!" The flames turned a   
shade of a pale blue matching the freezing eyes of the king.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario, Luigi, you must aim for his in-" Serenity transformed into a picture   
before finishing her warning. Mario and Luigi aimed the FLUDD and PG3K at their   
adversary. He laughed, mocking them,  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I don't care if you had thousands of those ridiculous machineries," A flash   
blinded everything, when it disappeared the atmosphere became as hot as an oven. They   
found themselves standing in a large area surrounded by razing flames of fire. Their final   
battle was going to occur atop the mansion. Out of the shadows behind the small towers   
and rocks, emerged the gigantic figure of a reptilian turtle.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"BOWSER!?" The two shouted in union.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@" I'LL FRY YOU DOWN TO ASHES!!" He released a blast of fire, razing every   
unfortunate thing it came across. "I will personally dispose of you FOREVER!" His   
raging footsteps shuck the ground like an earthquake in San Francisco. Each plumber hid   
themselves behind a small pile of stones, for it seems like the only temporally safe spot.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Mario! This can't be him!" Luigi pressed himself against behind a small tower,   
staying out of their enemy's sight.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" the reptilian turtle hollered.  
  
"I know that! We've defeated Bowser numerous times, but we have never really   
killed him."   
  
"So, it's not his ghosts?" Fire blew in between their hiding spots.  
  
"'Course not! King Boo must be chickening out."  
  
Bowser's thunderous roar boomed, "COME OUT!!! I"LL RAZE YOU UNTIL   
NOTHING"S LEFT OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
"He sure knows how to use Bowser's form though."   
  
Seeing no response he thought of another idea, "IF YOU WON'T SHOW   
YOURSELVES THEN I'LL DRIVE YOU OUT INTO THE OPEN!" For a moment of   
silence it felt like that the roof become much more crowded.   
  
"Luigi..?"  
  
"What?" a group of hounds, boos, skeletons, zombies neared them. King Boo has   
called for reinforcement. He grinned for successfully luring out the plumbers. They   
somehow were able to keep a good distance of the cranky hounds. Three enemies jumped   
at the Mario, but they immediately flew off after a swallowing the high pressured water   
of FLUDD. Their bones dispersed, leaving a messy bone grave on the ground. This   
caused Luigi's brain to click.  
  
"Hey Mario, do you have it?!"  
  
¡@¡@¡@"What?" Out of his side pockets appeared what seems to be, "This?" ...a can of   
tomato sauce??? "You know I always keep a spare back-up of spaghetti sauce."  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Good, can you give it to me?"   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Wah?!?" Taken in by his odd comment, he became off guard so that a zombie   
had grabbed him by the shoulder about to take a taste of his delicious skin. "Let go!!" He   
quickly pushed it off him. "Weege! I'm as hungry as you but we've got more importuner   
things to bother about than pasta!!"   
  
¡@¡@¡@"Who said I was going to make pasta? " The next skeleton making a jump for him   
would suit its next job for a can opener. He grabbed the skull and forced its edgy jaw   
against the lit.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"What are you doing?" Mario keep herself guarded while trying to understand   
Luigi's odd change in action.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Just making dinner for our enemies." He simply smiled.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Oh, I see." Mario grinned. He covered Luigi, keeping their ferocious guests   
away, while Luigi was busy preparing their "dinner". There were small holes on one side   
of the can while it was open on the other. Luigi reversed the PG3K which was channeled   
to it causing the sauce to splatter out of the container. It was raining tomato sauce. The   
skeletons, zombies and the remaining bones were covered with Italian sauce. As soon as   
the pasta dripped down the dogs' eyes, they enlightened with so much joy, for the HUGE   
feast that lay before. They made a mad run for the crying skeletons dipped with red. The   
zombies discrete, breaking apart on the violent impact.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"So, those dogs were after you when they saw blood. Tomato sauce makes a   
perfect resemblance. Bones are just their all time favorite thing to nibble on!"   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I WILL NOT BE DEAFEATED BY A BUNCH OF CURPULENT   
PLUMBERS!!!!" King Boo who used Boswer's "body " as his own, whizzed his fist by   
them, they barely dodged, kissing the ground.  
  
Regardless of water, ice, fire, or wind, Luigi's Poltergust 3000 dispensed, Mario's   
FLUDD had no effect on King Boo either "YOU THINK THAT MEEKLY SPRINKLE   
OF WATER, AND THAT BREEZE OF DUST COULD HARM ME?!"  
They aimed for everything they could think of. The nose, head, feet, tail, body, eyes,   
nothing seemed to work. Kind Boo whipped his tail against the duo causing chunks of   
rocks of a nearby wall tumbling down.   
  
*Beep-Beep-Beep [E.Gadd]*   
¡@¡@¡@"You two okay?" An image of the professor flickered on the Gameboy Horror   
screen. The two quickly found shelter under a crumbling roof.   
  
"E_Gadd! Isn't there a way to stop that freak?!" Luigi pointed the GBH at the   
advancing Bowser."  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"AH! What a hideous thing!!" The beast's fists crashed into the walls, "It that   
King Boo?!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"It's him under Bowser's shell." Mario heavily breathed.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"You mean to say that King Boo's hiding under another person? Did you try   
blowing off his head?"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Done that, it didn't work." E.Gadd was lost. He didn't know how to give any   
advice to aid them.   
  
"Um....has Serenity said anything?"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"All she noted us on was to aim at something. I couldn't catch the rest of it."  
Bowser destroyed the last tower, with it, their last hiding spot on the mansion's roof.   
Mario and Luigi slowly stepped backwards as the ghostly face of the royal Boo leered   
upon them, his fiery breath steaming from his mouth.  
  
¡@¡@¡@"YOU'RE TIME HAS RUN OUT!!!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"King Boo is invincible as long as he's wearing Bowser's form," Madame   
Clairvoya's voice sounded from the GBH, "you must somehow damage him and not the   
outside shell."   
  
* King Boo's as worst as Bowser himself! If he won't be stopped, he'll most likely   
conquer every kingdom, thinkable; Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, everyone, even those   
buffoons Wario and Waluigi will be down to his knees and under his rule!*  
  
Mario quickly glanced upon his FLUDD, at Luigi's PG3K then his brother who also met   
his vision. "Luigi, you're thinking what I am thinking?" He nodded. Bowser's roar grew   
louder, exasperated.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"I"LL CRUSH YOU DOWN TO BITS!!!!"  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"You know what will become of us if we do this." Mario's serious expression was   
well understood and Luigi agreed on executing what might be the last of the Mario   
brothers.  
¡@¡@¡@  
"Wha- what are you up to?" The professor's voice stuttered with fear of what was   
going to happen. Did they have plan on stopping King Boo for sure?  
  
¡@¡@¡@"E.Gadd! Tell Princess Peach that I'm sorry. That we're sorry." The older   
plumber in red held his Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device in combat position.  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Eh?!"   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Tell them that there wasn't any other way." The younger plumber in green firmly   
clutched his Poltergust 3000.   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"W-what are you two saying?!" E.Gadd was bemused by their response. Were   
those....farewell messages? What were they up to? "!!. You're not going to-"   
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@"Ready Weege?"  
  
"Whenever you are..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:   
  
..............my typewriter is broken, so I can't continue.....*A tomato hits Koji's   
face, followed by tons of other fruits and vegetables* OK! Ok! I don't have a   
typewriter to begin with!! *sweatdrop* Hehehehehhehe......I don't know what I   
doing now. Am I messing around or what? What would you do to me if I refuse to   
write the rest? *gulp* 


	11. Heroes Live Forever

Luigi's Mansion; Tale of the Haunted Residence By: Koji Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
With so much motivation from the last reviews, it's driving me nuts! I just had to finish it up! AH!!! I hate grammar!!! *rips out hair* Hate it!! Hate it!! HATE IT! Uhm..besides, it's Christmas! So think of this as a present. ^^  
  
{..} means quotes from the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Heroes Live Forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~Mushroom Kingdom, Halloween 31st, 8:09PM~*~*~*~  
  
"TRICK 'R TREAT!!!!" a small group of Toads, Koopas, Goombas, and others held out their bags in front of a mushroom retainer.  
  
"Here ya go." Toad handed out some delicious candy to the kids as they prepared themselves to go to the next "house" in the neighborhood. Toad's happy expression soon died after the door closed. He turned toward two plumbers, "agents" who freely volunteered and were assigned along with other MORE reliable soldiers for a task that had been issued since the leaves had first fallen in autumn. "Any news of them?" He waited for an answer but they shook their heads in a sign of "no". Toad hung his mushroom head in disappointment.  
  
"It just ain't the same without those idiots!! Without that imbecile Luigi, I have got no one to let my piranha plant nibble on!" A lanky and extremely skinny plumber dressed in black overalls and a purple shirt leaned against a pillar, "I wonder what he looked like when that plant popped out and bit off his oversized nose...must've been hilarious." he lightly sneered. Toad oddly stared at the two brothers.  
  
"Dang that Mario!" the elf-like ears of a rather corpulent plumber twitched as he stuffed some candy into his mouth and gulped it down in an instant. "Running off without letting me take away his last allowance...." Toad understood their comments. For some bizarre reason, Wario and Waluigi were also missing Mario and Luigi.  
  
"I'm surprised you two actually volunteered to search for them. That you CARE for Mario and Luigi.."  
  
"WE?!" Wario got up and gave a stern look at the small Toad, "And CARE for Mario or Luigi?! What a laugh!  
  
"Pff! Don't get all mushy with us!" Waluigi crossed his arms while throwing a mean expression. "We're just annoyed by them.........!"  
  
"Right.." It just seems so strange.. It has only been 10 days ago when the Mario brothers were still home. What was he to tell Peach? Reporting another unsuccessful search will only add to her depression. Not only her, to everyone across the kingdom. Was that all he could tell her? He recalled something Mario once said.  
  
{"Hey Toad! Tell Peach, I'll be back later tonight. I'm going to meet Luigi at his new mansion. It's supposed to be a really big place! She'll probably get mad at me for not telling her in person, but I have my ways to get around it. ^_^ I'll catch you later Toad!"}  
  
"I hope somebody finds them, anything leading to them. They can't have disappeared." Waluigi and Wario were silent in their own thoughts. Small sparks of tears streamed down the retainer's face "They just can't!"  
  
~*~*~*~Mushroom Kingdom, November 27th, 6:30PM~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone!" Princess Peach stood up raising a glass of fruit juice. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Cheers rang in the giant dinning hall of the Mushroom Castle. Each guest received a slice of the well seasoned turkey and some drinks to go along as they sat down for their princess to finish her reception. "I welcome every one here tonight." The guests clapped out of politeness and stopped when she resumed. "I'm sure there are many things we have our thanks for. May we be thankful for what we have..." her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. When she remembered, she was taken by her own words ".and for what we once had..." Peach tried not to let herself be seen in such a pitiful state.  
  
"Peach..." a brunette princess dressed in a royal yellowish dress noticed Peach's change in action. Peach forced her tears back, clutching the table cloth to suppress her grief, but it was too much for her. "E-excuse me." Her reception ended rather abruptly when she left the dinning room. Though it didn't really surprised anyone for all knew of the lost of the Mario Brothers...  
  
"Princess..." Toad quietly called her name. He had empathy for her he gripped his little hands. "Toadsworth," he turned toward Peach's eldest retainer. "I-I don't know how much longer we can live like this. Although she's hiding it, we all know she's the one most affected by their absence. " "We'll get over it.eventually. It'll be difficult for her, but our princess it strong. She will cope with it and so must we."  
  
"Yeah..." Toad left the room as well. He found himself standing in the lone hallway of the castle. Toad brought out a little worn-out slip of paper that had the last scribbles of one of the Marios.  
  
{"Guys! I've just won a huge mansion! I'm really eager on checking it out with Mario! I'll be seeing him there. Sorry, about not taking you with me. Hey, how about we all celebrate Christmas at my place? It'll be blast!!" ~Luigi}  
  
"We can't loose our hopes on them." The voice of the Sarasarian Princess sounded in his ears.  
  
"I know." Toad turned toward (the real) Princess Daisy. "But we've sent out our best agents. And still, they haven't found anything!  
  
"Toad we can't give up." She lowered herself to his level while let her tears flow herself. "Not now. Not until we have found prove that Mario and Luigi are dead!"  
  
~*~*~*~Mushroom Kingdom, December 24th, 6:30PM~*~*~*~  
  
Snow fell from the murky sky for the first time in the year. In was the night of Christmas Eve, a day of joy, happiness and being together with one's family. Little toads were busy embellishing their princess's castle for the great festival. Family and friends gathered together at the palace for the holiday. But for the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a time of grief and sorrow.  
  
A gorgeous blonde princess, a cheery person with a smile like the sunshine on a tropical island, lay sobbing at the edge of her royal bed. She has been shedding tears ever since an odd professor arrived at her castle and reported to her of the death of the two most trivial heroes her kingdom could've wished for. Not to forget that one was especially dear to her. Mario and Luigi have been claimed missing. A search for them has been issued across the kingdom. For 2 months, there were no traces of them, nothing but the only effaced possessions left behind. Two weary hats...with no owners...  
  
The Mario Brothers have been officially claimed dead after the incident in the mansion within Forever Forest.  
  
"Peach?" her loyal retainer knocked on her door. "I'm sorry for what you're going through, but I'm sure that-"  
  
"Please, go away," she pleaded. "I want to be left alone." She had stayed in her room, and had looked the door to avoid any contact with anyone. . "Princess, please join us at the dinner. It's Christmas Eve. You must eat something," Toadsworth pleaded. There was no reply other than the soft weeps of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
"What do we do? She has been in her room ever since you arrived here and informed us of this devastating news." The toads turned toward the only survivor of the haunted residence.  
  
"I apologize; I have just now become aware of their importance and link to the Mushroom kingdom. I'm sorry I haven't come any sooner." Professor E.Gadd threw his eyes onto the floor, ashamed. "There was no stopping to those youngsters."  
  
~*~*~*~ 11:15PM~*~*~*~  
  
Inside Peach's room, she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion from crying her unbroken grief over her kingdom's lost, her lost... "Mario..*sob*.Luigi.why?" She dug her head into her pillows, shaking uncontrollably. "Where are you? What has become of you?" Peach was left in her sorrow "Why haven't you returned? Leaving us.leaving me behind?" Her mind fought for answers to her questions. But nothing seemed to answer her pleas. Why have the Marios executed something that killed them along with their enemy?  
  
"Princess."  
  
She shot up alarmed, scared of the voice that rang in her ear. Nobody but herself was in her room. Peach stood up carefully looking around her comfortable room.  
  
"Who-who's there?"  
  
A rumbling vibration shook the ground, causing Peach to be thrown off her trance. She hurried toward the window only to see "BOWSER!?" approaching her castle. Peach slowly stepped back. "Wha-what should I do?!" Peach brought her hands up and covered her face in horror.  
  
"Princess!" the voice of her retainer voiced behind her locked door. Toad was flattened against the wall when Peach stormed out of her room and Toadsworth desperately called after her. "Princess! Where are you going?! Please, you mustn't move about by yourself!" She didn't care. There was something that drove her on leaving her safe castle and her foolish act on taking Bowser on her own. Did she plan on getting herself killed?! On suicide?!  
  
"PRINCESS PEACH!!!" Toad exclaimed.  
  
It had already grown dark and cold outside. The stars hid behind the clouds to show their disapproval of the evil that lurked within the castle's borders. Bowser stood alone in Peach's small labyrinth garden until the princess herself appeared behind a well cut bush.  
  
"What do you want, Bowser?!" There was really no need to question his presence for all knew his plans on ruling over Peach's kingdom and taking her prisoner. He stirred when her hostile voice was heard. No guards had attempted attacking the King of the Koopas. It wasn't unusual, for many feared the powerful adversary of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Why is he all by himself? Where are his troops?* Bowser had brought along no armies or guards with him. *Or maybe he did and hid them somewhere preparing for an ambush!* A small breeze picked up playing with her hair.  
  
"Peach.." She jumped, afraid and confused at the same time. *This isn't Bowser's voice! What is going on?* Bowser's voice didn't carry its usual rough and acid tone. Instead, it contained the soft lullaby of a siren (?!) It did not match at all! She carefully scrutinized him. *Kamek must have changed his voice to bemuse me, to put me under a spell!"  
  
"Peach...what is it that you're really wishing for?" he questioned her. His dry eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Huh? Wha-what do you mean?" Peach grew uncomfortable.  
  
"How do you still remember them?"  
  
"Are you talking about." it was painful for her to speak the names of her fallen heroes,"..Mario and Luigi?" She was right. Bowser was referring to his arch enemies. "I-Is this a trick?" Nothing in Peach's head seem to understand until it thought of his reminiscence as mockery. "You reptilian monster!!? Are you trying to break my soul?! Don't you have a heart!?" She clutched her heart, crying once more.  
  
"Princess!" Toad, E.Gadd, Toadsworth and others arrived at the scene. The guards raised their weapons in combat position while her loyal friends comforted her.  
  
"I have not intension on doing so, princess. I am not rejoicing on the lost of the Mario Brothers," she raised her head and stared into his eyes. "I truly don't." How? How come his voice had trust? What was in his voice that assured her no evil deeds? "Answer me truly Princess Peach. How do you remember them?"  
  
"How do I remember them? How could I forget?!"  
  
"Princess!!!!" Peach approached Bowser without realizing the dangers it could posed on her. "They were the ones no one could ever erase from their memories!" She brought up the red dirty hat marked with an "M". "Mario..he used to protect my kingdom along with his sweet brother, Luigi. They have always been keeping us safe from danger." Her dubious expression fell onto Bowser, who listened. "always." She lightly touched the hat. "Heh. he once tried baking a strawberry cake for me, it'll usually taste funny and sometimes burned up. But he his pasta made up for it." She forced her smile. "And Luigi. He may not show his bravery like Mario. Some say he's a 'fraighty-cat, but he is special on his own. Luigi's very smart and creative. He can come up with some of the most bizarre ideas at parties." She allowed her long hair to cover her pitiful face. "King Boo has taken them away...far away.."Bowser was silent, not daring to move or do anything that could've caused the princess to break down. "I miss them."A tear dropped onto the ground, "I miss them so much."  
  
~*~*~*~ 12:00AM-Midnight~*~*~*~  
  
After some time had passed, Peach gathered her senses, "Heh.why am I actually telling you this..You, the nemesis of my kingdom?"  
  
"This is all I needed to know." She was still puzzled by his presence. "What is it that you most dearly wish for Princess Peach?" he asked once more.  
  
"I-"She tightly clutched the hats. "Mario...Luigi.I.I want to see them...I want to see them well and healthy here beside me."  
  
"I see.." Snow began falling in the dark. The small flocks of crystal- shaped ice fell in front of Peach. They were thick enough that it blurred everyone's sight.  
  
"...Peach..." Her mind snapped at the familiar voice.  
  
"I had to hear it with your own words that you longed for them." Bowser's form loosed.  
  
"Heh." another voice sounded the air.  
  
"Could it be?!" Toad glanced around.  
  
"You mean to say-!? " E.Gadd gasped.  
  
"They remember you." Serenity's sincere voice echoed. Bowser's form had dispersed and forth came the princess of the haunted mansion of Forever Forest. She had disguised herself as Bowser, to draw Peach out, to realize her wish, to make it become reality...  
  
When Peach's vision cleared...she didn't believe her eyes. She wouldn't. It was as awkward as seeing dead souls!! There, just couple feet away, stood the figures of two hat-less plumbers. Their hair was a pure mess, their cloths ragged and burned. One smiled while the other grinned.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Peach, "Mario greeted in his usual tone.  
  
"Hope you haven't been missing us for too long." The others rubbed their eyes. She was speechless, simply mumbling words, "You're back...you're back." They nodded," You really are!!!!" She couldn't hold it back anymore. With one quick snap, Peach burst out of emotion. "MARIO!!!! LUIGI!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" Her body momentum literally knocked the newly revived plumbers over. She didn't care if her dress was going to get wet from the snow. She was happy. It was all that mattered to her. They were alive and well.  
  
"Whoa, Peach!! Calm down!"  
  
"How could I?! "She hugged them like there was no tomorrow,"You have been missing for such along time without any traces! Where have you been?!"  
  
"They couldn't return," Serenity's ghostly figure blew in the wind. "Their fight with King Boo proved fatal."  
  
E.Gadd, who was the only true survivor, stepped forth, "You mean they died?! But why didn't you bring them back to us."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
~*~*~*~ *Flashback* ~*~*~*~  
  
{"Ready Weege?"}  
  
{"Whenever you are!"}  
  
"I watched from afar within my painting. I saw King Boo terrorizing the entire mansion, utilizing Bowser's form along to display his wrath." The thunderous rumbling atop the building promised nothing to their liking. Serenity pounded on her prison wall, attempting an escape. "I heard Kind Boo's roar but it was in agony, in pain."  
  
"I don't remember anything after that," Luigi scratched the back of his head.  
  
"There was the rushing of water, and at the same time the sizzling of fire, then a destructive explosion that seized the mansion, razing wiping off every little thing,"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed. " What in the world did we do?"  
  
"I escaped my prison, but before me lay the mansion, in ruins. Rocks, fallen pillars, and the roof that once stood by the moon shrunk to the size of small hill. Among the rumble of dust and stones, it was a miracle the two had survived.but..."  
  
{"*groan*.wha-?}  
  
"They both fell victim to amnesia, the lost of memory."  
  
{"Wher-who am I.?"}  
  
"I had sympathy for them. I had to nurse them back to health," Mario and Luigi lay in sheets of rags. Mario trembled in the cold under the think branches of the forest. Serenity struggled taking care of them. Luigi beset with high fever squeezed his eyes while forming words of, {"Who am I?"} and others that asked for his identity. The princess held his hands, offering her warmth until it loosened, laying there motionless. "A few days later they passed away as souls with no memories of their lives. I could not revive them, "she looked at Peach, "until someone in the living world wish them back. Remember them; remind them of who they were. "  
  
Peach got up and dusted off the fresh snow. "I don't know how much to thank you for bringing Mario and Luigi back."  
  
"I have already received the gratitude one could wish for." Serenity bowed like a princess respects another royal family. Peach thought for a moment, how to show her thanks when she remembered today's special celebration.  
  
"Wait! Tonight is Christmas Eve. Please join us at the dinner. You wi-"  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to return to my family." Serenity politely declined. Peach understood and wished her a great time with her family, as she will with hers. Toadsworth, Luigi, E.Gadd, Mario, Toad, and Peach made their way out of the garden, a little exhausted due the strange incidents, but never to celebrate their own party with their own family. "Luigi?" she stopped him when the others were already entering the castle.  
  
"Yes, Serenity." He turned around to face her and jumped when he realized how close she was actually standing from his face! "Uhm..," he felt his temperature rising, feeling quite uncomfortable being pushed to this little space between them.  
  
"Thank you. For all the things you and your brother have done. Our mansion can once again become our home." Her ghostly hand reached out touching, his cheek, slowly moving her fingers down to his lips.  
  
"Well...uh..," his face turned crimson red,"i-it was nothing," he smiled. "I have to thank you for revi-"  
  
"You know," her face neared his. Now Luigi became REALLY uneasy! He felt steam rising within in while the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach made him somewhat sick, but he held his position as best as he could.  
  
"Se-Serenity?" he stuttered. Her voice whispered something into his ear.  
  
"This has been the best Christmas I had ever had. Daisy is very lucky to have someone like you devoted to her."  
  
"Eh? "He blushed even more. "Wai- hold on! There's nothing be-  
  
"Farewell, "her picture slowly began dissolving, "I'll never forget you, Luigi." She had already left the royal garden before Luigi could finish. He stood there for a while. Thinking, when he gazed up into the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight, sparkling in the black-blue-ish sky, while the small flakes of snow fell to the ground. Luigi stared at the heavenly light the stars emitted. He signed, as he also left the garden himself to join his family. "There's no better place to spend Christmas," Mario, Peach and the others stood by the castle entrance, calling Luigi, "then home.."  
  
*~*~*~Home sweet home~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
DANG IT!!!! CHEEESSSYY!!! I can't write endings!! RAHHHHHHHHHH!!! JUST BECAUSE I FREAKIN" RUSHED I NOW HAVE ONE OF THE CRAPPIEST ENDING EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRR!!!! I was supposed to have put this up yesterday, X-Mas EVE!!! But nooo~ I couldn't 'cause, well you know how brothers push you off the computer. -_-  
  
Bowser MUST have heard that Mario and Weege were gone, so why didn't he freakin' conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and "married" Peach?....He has pride too!....I guess..  
  
Sorry for not writing the fighting scene. Did I make up for it? So, were you wondering what that "wasn't going to be pretty" thing was? I thought I couldn't write an ending to it. Silly eh? That's it! I'm hanging my writing days on the wall now. No more writing muhahahahahaha!!!! It's back to the drawing board with me!  
  
(Oh wait a minute! I still have others stories to finish. Dratz!!! No, no! I quit! ) 


End file.
